Renaissance
by SwanQueen20
Summary: Fiction SQ AU. Emma se retrouve en prison suite à la trahison de Neal. codétenue n'est autre que Régina.
1. Chapter 1

**Renaissance **

**Bonjour tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien :)**

**Me revoila avec une nouvelle fic Swan Queen (c'est une AU) :p j'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'Obsession ! **

**Je posterais chaque lundi et jeudi (On ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes lol)**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison.

Le gardien referma la porte derrière lui, laissant la jeune femme blonde avec sa codétenue. Cette dernière était allongée sur sa couchette, un livre à la main.

- Salut, je m'appelle Emma Swan.

La brune leva les yeux de sa lecture et enleva ses lunettes. Elle scruta la blonde en détail avant de marmonner :

- Régina Mills.

- Enchantée, Régina.

Emma se dirigea vers son lit et entreprit de déplier les draps qui étaient posés sur la couchette.

- Alors ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?

La brune leva les yeux au ciel, déjà agacée par les babillements de sa compagne de cellule. Elle remit ses lunettes et plongea le nez dans son bouquin pour faire bien comprendre à Emma qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire la conversation avec elle. La blonde souffla :

- Et ben ça va être long si tu ne m'adresses pas la parole.

Régina ne répondit pas, ce qui exaspéra encore plus la jeune femme. Elle continua de faire son lit en silence et rangea les quelques affaires qu'elle avait pu garder avec elle et qui ne risquaient pas d'être utilisées comme arme. Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus rien à faire, la jeune femme s'allongea sur son lit et fixa le plafond. Elle était là depuis une demi-heure et elle s'ennuyait déjà. Emma se tourna vers sa codétenue et eut tout le loisir de la contempler sans se faire prendre. La blonde devait bien l'avouer qu'elle la trouvait jolie avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, ses yeux noirs et sa bouche sensuelle. Emma secoua la tête, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup de penser à ce genre de chose ? Elle soupira et repensa à Neal. Il l'avait trahie, certes, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre pour ce bad boy. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser entraîner si facilement ? Elle qui avait toujours été si méfiante avant de le rencontrer. Une sonnerie se mit à retentir dans toute la prison. Emma se leva brusquement de son lit :

- Bordel de merde, c'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Régina referma tranquillement son livre et le déposa sur la petite table à côté de son lit. Elle se leva et attendit près de la porte :

- Calme-toi, c'est juste l'heure de manger.

La blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- Tant mieux, j'ai flippé ! Ca tombe bien, j'ai faim. J'espère que ça sera bon.

La brune ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire :

- C'est beau de rêver, Swan.

Emma allait répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Sans attendre, Régina se précipita hors de la cellule :

- Hey, mais attends-moi, je suis nouvelle, je sais pas où c'est le réfectoire.

La brune continua son chemin sans se retourner. Emma dut presque courir pour la rattraper. Une fois arrivée, elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Celle-ci était grande et remplie de tables. Il y avait une file de filles qui attendaient leurs tours pour être servies. Emma prit un plateau et se mit derrière une fille d'à peu près sa taille, avec des cheveux bruns aux reflets roux, cette dernière se retourna et offrit un grand sourire à Emma :

- Hey salut toi, t'es nouvelle ?

- Heu… Ouais, je m'appelle Emma et toi ?

- Ariel. T'es avec qui dans ta chambre ?

Chambre ? La blonde se dit qu'elle ne devait pas avoir la même définition que la jeune femme.

- Régina Mills.

Ariel écarquilla les yeux :

- Oh !

Emma sentit une boule se former au fond de son ventre :

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Mais la jeune rouquine n'eut pas le temps pas de répondre car c'était à leur tour d'être servie. Une vieille dame leur tendit leur assiette.

- Merci Granny ! Ca sent drôlement bon ce que tu nous as préparé, dit Ariel en souriant.

La dame grogna sans répondre. Emma, quant à elle, fixait son plat d'un air abasourdi.

- C'est quoi ce truc ? On dirait de la bouillie !

- Oh t'inquiète pas, tu t'y feras avec le temps.

- Ouais… Dit la blonde pas convaincue du tout.

Elles s'installèrent toutes les deux à une table vide. Emma commença à manger et faillit tout recracher tellement c'était infecte :

- Comment tu peux manger ça ? Dit-elle à Ariel.

- Ben, pas le choix, j'ai faim.

Emma soupira et picora dans son assiette en grimaçant à chaque bouchée. Tout en mangeant, elle scruta la pièce du regard et vit que la plupart des prisonnières la regardaient :

- J'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire ici !

- T'inquiète, ça leur passera, elles font toutes ça avec les nouvelles venues. Par contre tu vois la fille là-bas avec les longs cheveux châtains ?

La blonde se retourna :

- Ouais, c'est qui ?

- Elle s'appelle Aurore, elle a un visage d'ange mais c'est une vraie garce, fais attention à elle. Et l'asiatique à côté, c'est Mulan, elles sont toujours fourrées ensemble.

Emma éclata de rire :

- Sérieusement ? Comme dans le conte de fées ? C'est trop bizarre ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont fait pour être ici ? Elles ont tué Bambi ?

- Arrête de rire, je suis sérieuse, méfie-toi d'elles !

La jeune femme reprit alors son sérieux devant l'air sévère de sa nouvelle amie. Le reste du repas se passa en silence :

- Au fait, dit Emma, pourquoi tu avais l'air si choqué tout à l'heure quand je te disais que je partageais ma cellule avec Régina ?

Ariel jeta un regard inquiet autour d'elle et se pencha pour ne pas que les autres détenues entendent sa réponse :

- Elle fait peur à pratiquement tout le monde ici. A ce qu'il parait, elle aurait tué sa mère en lui arrachant le cœur à main nue !

- Ah mais c'est horrible, dit la blonde un peu trop fort car tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues :

- Mais merde pourquoi tu m'as dit ça ? Je vais pas oser dormir cette nuit !

- C'est toi qui as voulu savoir.

- Ouais mais t'aurais pu éviter de me dire ça comme ça et puis si ça se trouve c'est pas vrai ! Comment tu veux arracher un cœur à main nue ? C'est pas possible !

- Ben c'est ce que disent les rumeurs, je ne fais que répéter.

- Mouais…

Emma fit la moue et chercha la brune du regard. Elle la trouva en pleine conversation avec une grande brune à mèches rouges. La discussion avait l'air assez houleux.

- Et celle qui parle à Régina c'est qui ?

- Oh, c'est Ruby ! Elle a été arrêtée pour racolage et vol à l'étalage. Je serais toi, j'éviterais de trop m'approcher de Régina, elle la considère comme sa propriété, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Evidemment, dit la blonde en souriant.

Mais en réalité, elle ne savait pas du tout ce que la jeune femme voulait dire par là. Elle haussa les épaules, elle finirait bien par savoir de tout façon…


	2. Chapter 2

**Renaissance **

_**Bonjour me revoilà :) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :) **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews pleines d'enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir :p Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui m'ont ajouté en favoris et qui suivent également ma fic ^^ **_

_**Et pour répondre à vos questions, oui je regarde OITNB et j'avoue que ça m'a donné l'idée d'écrire cette fic ;)**_

_**Alors je voudrais remercier mon beta reader, **Gottevil** pour ses conseils (grace à lui vous évitez mes expressions belges foireuses lol) **_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 :)**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Emma et Ariel se trouvaient dans la cour de la prison, assises sur un banc. Le soleil brillait et il faisait assez chaud.

- Ce que ça fait du bien d'être dehors, dit la blonde en fermant les yeux pour mieux profiter de la chaleur du soleil sur son visage.

- Tu l'as dit, dit Ariel en souriant, au fait Emma, pourquoi tu es ici ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda son amie :

- J'ai été arrêtée pour vol de montres. Mais bon moi j'ai rien volé du tout, disons que j'ai été piégée par mon ex !

- Sérieux ? Alors t'es enfermée pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commis ?

- Ouais voila.

- Tu dois le détester ce mec.

- Ben en fait, bizarrement non, j'y arrive pas. Je crois que j'ai encore trop de sentiments pour lui.

Emma baissa la tête, elle se sentait honteuse de dire ça. Il était évident qu'elle aurait dû en vouloir à Neal.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Demanda la blonde.

- J'ai peur que si je te le dis, tu ne veuilles plus trainer avec moi !

- Écoute, on fait tous des erreurs dans la vie et puis tu es en train de purger ta peine, non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Un jour, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai découvert mon petit ami, Eric en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec ma meilleure amie Lisa, dans la cuisine. J'ai pété un câble et j'ai pris la première chose que j'ai vue / 19, en l'occurrence, une fourchette et je l'ai plantée dans le cou de Lisa.

Emma écarquilla les yeux :

- Oh putain ! Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?

- Oui, j'ai visé l'artère carotide alors elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir !

La blonde resta sans voix. Comment une fille aussi gentille qu'Ariel pouvait faire une chose aussi immonde ?

- Tu ne veux plus me parler, c'est ça ? Dit la rouquine d'une voix inquiète.

Emma lui offrit un sourire rassurant :

- Mais non, comme je t'ai dit on fait tous des erreurs, tu étais en colère c'est tout. Peut-être que j'aurais fait la même chose à ta place.

- Ouf, ça me rassure.

Le silence s'installa et les yeux d'Emma se posèrent sur Régina qui était assise sur un banc au fond de la cour. Elle se leva sous le regard interrogateur d'Ariel :

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais voir Régina, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle m'arrache le cœur pendant mon sommeil alors je vais aller faire amie-amie avec elle.

- Mais tu es complètement folle !

- On verra bien…

Sur ce, elle s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la jolie brune, qui était absorbée par la lecture d'un livre.

- Hey, je peux m'asseoir ?

- La cour est à tout le monde, Swan, tu t'assieds où tu veux, répondit Régina en levant les yeux de son bouquin.

- Je prends ça pour un oui, dit Emma en souriant.

La brune se décala un peu pour laisser plus de place à sa codétenue. Sans un regard pour la jolie blonde, elle retourna à son occupation.

- Alors, tu lis quoi ?

Devant le manque de réaction de la jeune femme, Emma se pencha pour voir le titre du livre :

- Cinquante nuances de Grey ! C'est pas un livre érotique ?

Régina leva les yeux au ciel :

- C'est avant tout une histoire d'amour, répondit-elle.

- Ouais mais c'est cochon, dit la blonde en souriant.

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de refermer son livre en voyant qu'Emma essayait de lire des passages.

- Remarque, dit la blonde, on doit être en manque à la longue d'être enfermée ici.

Régina planta son regard dans celui d'Emma, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres :

- Il y a d'autres moyens d'assouvir ses désirs.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil :

- Tu veux dire que tu fais ça toute seule ? Je ne pourrais pas, ça doit être moins…bien.

La brune éclata de rire et se leva devant le regard perplexe de sa compagne de cellule :

- Ben pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

- Tes préférences sexuelles ne m'intéressent pas ! On se voit plus tard.

- Ouais…

Emma regarda Régina s'éloigner avant de se lever à son tour et rejoindre Ariel.

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Ben c'était bizarre, on parlait gentiment et après elle m'a plantée là.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, cette femme est si distante et froide.

- Ouais.

L'après-midi se passa calmement pour les deux prisonnières, Emma s'était mis en tête de faire du sport pour garder la ligne, Ariel avait accepté, à contrecœur d'en faire avec elle.

- Je suis toute transpirante maintenant, râla la rouquine.

- Ça veut dire que tu t'es bien dépensée, tu devrais être contente !

- Oui, allez viens on va prendre une douche.

- Ok…

Elles se rendirent donc à la salle de bain commune à toutes les filles. Il y avait à peine cinq douches, ce qui était peu par rapport au nombre de prisonnières.

- Je te préviens, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'eau chaude alors il ne faut pas trainer.

- Et ben, super…

Après avoir enlevé sa tunique et passé une serviette autour de son corps, Emma entra dans une cabine tandis qu'Ariel faisait de même. La blonde accrocha sa serviette à la porte de la douche et alluma le robinet. Elle poussa un petit cri en sentant l'eau froide couler sur son corps et tenta tant bien que mal de trouver une température convenable.

- T'appelle ça chaude ? Dit-elle à Ariel, elle est presque froide !

- Tu t'y feras, dit la jeune femme de l'autre côté du mur.

Emma souffla de frustration. Elle s'abaissa et prit le shampooing afin de se laver les cheveux.

- Il ne sent même pas bon ce truc !

- Bienvenue en prison, princesse, lui dit son amie.

La blonde se frictionna les cheveux et lava le reste de son corps avec le gel douche mis à sa disposition. L'eau devenait de plus en plus froide et elle commençait vraiment à greloter. Le seul point positif c'est qu'elle aurait les cheveux brillants. Une fois rincée, elle enroula la serviette autour de son corps et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme tomba nez à nez avec Régina, qui portait, elle aussi, uniquement un essuie :

- J'espère que tu m'as laissée de l'eau chaude, Swan, dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le décolleté de la blonde.

Emma se mit à rougir d'embarras et resserra la serviette autour de son corps :

- Heu… je… il…il n'y en avait déjà presque plus quand j'ai commencé à me laver.

La brune plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres. Sans un mot, elle bouscula la jeune femme et entra dans la cabine. Emma, quant à elle, rejoignit Ariel dans la salle à côté où se trouvaient les toilettes ainsi que les lavabos afin de s'habiller.

- Ca va Emma ?

- Ouais, je crois…

Emma se coiffa en silence, elle savait qu'elle avait fait du tort à Régina Mills et elle avait peur des conséquences qui allaient suivre…

* * *

Après le repas du soir, qui était tout aussi infecte que celui du déjeuner, Emma était allongée dans son lit, épuisée par sa journée, tant physiquement, à cause du sport que psychologiquement. Elle tourna la tête vers sa codétenue. Celle-ci fixait le plafond sans un mot. La blonde était stressée, pire, elle avait peur. Et si c'était sa dernière nuit ? Et si Régina décidait de la tuer en lui arrachant le cœur à main nue comme elle l'avait fait à sa mère ? La brune regarda Emma un moment. Cette dernière n'osait plus faire un geste, c'est à peine si elle osait respirer :

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner Emma.

- Heu… Bonne nuit.

Régina se retourna vers le mur tandis que la blonde poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'est à ce moment-là que son ventre choisit pour se faire entendre. Elle avait faim. Emma ferma les yeux pour ignorer son estomac. Il gargouilla une nouvelle fois. La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant du mouvement du côté de sa codétenue. Il lui semblait que la brune était en train de chercher quelque chose dans un carton. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle se dirigea vers Emma et lui tendit l'objet en question :

- Tiens, une barre de chocolat pour couper ta faim. C'est mon père qui m'en a envoyé.

La blonde dévisagea Régina, abasourdi et tendit lentement la main pour prendre le chocolat.

- Merci, c'est…gentil.

- Ne te méprends pas, Swan, je n'ai juste pas envie d'entendre ton ventre gargouiller toute la nuit !

Elle retourna se coucher et Emma mangea le chocolat, elle retint un gémissement de plaisir. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que finalement, Régina n'était pas si mauvaise que ça…


	3. Chapter 3

**Renaissance **

_**Coucou :) J'espère que vous allez bien! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos ajouts en favori, ça me fait trop plaisir :) **_

_**Voici le chapitre 3 avec la découverte de nouveaux persos! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, le gardien toqua à la porte de la cellule et entra :

- Emma Swan, le directeur vous attend.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais je viens à peine de me réveiller !

- Oui maintenant.

La blonde souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Régina la regardait sans rien dire.

- Bon, à tout à l'heure, Régina.

Emma sortit, accompagnée du gardien. Ils traversèrent de longs couloirs interminables avant de finalement arriver à un ascenseur :

- Pourquoi veut-il me voir ?

- Je ne sais pas et tu ferais bien de te tenir à carreaux parce qu'il n'est pas très commode, conseil d'ami, dit le jeune homme.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil :

- On n'est pas ami !

Le gardien ne répondit pas, il se contenta juste de sourire avec bienveillance. Une fois arrivés à destination, ils attendirent devant une grande porte noire avec une plaque en or où il y était inscrit « M. Gold, directeur »

- Gold ? Vraiment ? C'est un nom débile ça !

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna le jeune homme avant de frapper à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix à l'intérieur.

Ils s'exécutèrent :

- Bonjour Monsieur, voici la prisonnière que vous m'avez demandé d'amener.

- Merci, gardien Nolan. Vous pouvez attendre Mademoiselle Swan dehors.

Le gardien hocha la tête et sortit, laissant Emma seule avec le directeur :

- Asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant un siège en face de son bureau.

La jeune femme s'installa confortablement et fixa l'homme en face d'elle :

- Bienvenue dans la prison. J'espère que votre première nuit n'a pas été trop mauvaise.

- Ben j'ai mal au dos et…

Monsieur Gold la fit taire d'un geste de la main :

- Je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour vous entendre vous plaindre.

- Pourquoi suis-je là alors ?

- Je voulais vous informer que je vous avais assignée à la laverie, vous y travaillerez chaque jour de neuf heures à midi.

Emma bondit sur son siège :

- Quoi ? Parce qu'on doit travailler en plus ?

- Mademoiselle Swan, vous n'êtes pas au club Med ici !

Il regarda sa montre avant de se lever :

- Bien, vous commencez dans dix minutes, vous n'avez pas intérêt à être en retard, sinon vous serez sanctionnée !

- Quoi ? Vous allez me priver d'eau chaude par exemple ? Je vous remercie c'est déjà fait, railla la blonde.

- Ne jouez pas avec le feu, Mademoiselle, vous risquerez de vous brûler. Maintenant, sortez !

Emma ne répondit pas et se leva. Elle retrouva le gardien qui l'attendait bien sagement à la porte. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à la cellule d'Emma. Elle enfila vite fait son sweat qu'elle avait oublié de mettre avant sa convocation chez Gold et demanda au gardien de l'emmener à la laverie. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle y était. Une jeune femme s'approcha d'elle :

- Salut la nouvelle, alors on t'a assignée à la laverie ? C'est moi la responsable, t'as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux.

- Heu… ouais ok. Je m'appelle Emma.

- Je sais qui tu es, dit-elle en s'approchant de la blonde d'un air menaçant.

- Ah… moi aussi je te connais, Ruby, répondit Emma sans se démonter.

La surprise passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme :

- Qui t'a parlé de moi ? C'est Régina ?

- Non.

Ruby empoigna Emma par le col :

- Je te préviens si tu t'approches un peu trop près d'elle, je te refais le portrait, c'est clair ? Et crois-moi je ne ferais de toi qu'une bouchée !

La blonde déglutit, elle avait soudain peur, cette fille lui faisait penser à un loup enragé.

- Fiche-lui la paix, Ruby !

La jeune femme lâcha immédiatement sa proie et se tourna vers Régina qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce :

- Tu la défends ?

La brune la fusilla du regard :

- Je ne la défends pas, je ne veux pas de problèmes, d'accord ? Elle n'a rien fait, alors tu la laisses tranquille avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement !

Ruby baissa la tête en signe de défaite, elle jeta un dernier regard à Emma avant de s'éloigner. Régina s'approcha de la blonde et posa une main sur son épaule :

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Je crois que je vais…

Emma n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vomit sur la brune.

- Oh pardon, je suis désolée, Régina, j'ai pas fait exprès, je sais pas ce que j'ai !

Et elle vomit une nouvelle fois sans que Régina n'ait le temps de faire un mouvement :

- Gardien ! Hurla-t-elle.

Le gardien fit son entrée rapidement, matraque en main :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe qu'elle m'a vomi dessus! Emmenez-la à l'infirmerie au lieu de rester planté là comme un idiot.

Il s'exécuta et prit Emma par le bras. La blonde eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas vomir une nouvelle fois. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit le panneau indiquant l'infirmerie au loin. Une petite brune aux cheveux courts se précipita vers elle :

- Olala, vous n'avez pas l'air bien vous êtes toute blanche !

- Je vais gerber, dit Emma.

- David, vite, donne-moi la poubelle !

Emma vomit encore une fois ses tripes avant de s'allonger dans le lit mis à disposition.

- Je dois avoir mangé un truc pas frais, c'est pas possible autrement !

L'infirmière posa une main sur le front de la blonde :

- Tu n'as pas de fièvre en tout cas. Au fait je ne me suis pas présentée, je suis Mary-Margaret.

- Enchantée, je suis Emma. Vous êtes si gentille comparé à toutes ces pouffes que j'ai déjà vu.

Mary-Margaret éclata de rire.

- On se tutoie, c'est mieux pour faire connaissance. Alors, Emma je vais te poser quelques questions, d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Est-ce que tu te droguais ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Tu viens de baisser dans mon estime là.

- Pardon mais je suis obligée de le demander. D'accord, donc non. Tes dernières règles ?

La blonde fixa le plafond afin de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu ses règles :

- J'en sais rien, j'ai jamais été très régulière à ce niveau-là.

- Bien.

L'infirmière se leva et chercha quelque chose dans un des tiroirs.

- Tiens.

- Un test de grossesse ? C'est une plaisanterie ?

- C'est juste préventif, je ne veux négliger aucune piste ! Il y a des toilettes, là-bas dans le fond.

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes en question. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle sortit le test de sa boîte et commença à faire pipi dessus. Quand elle eut terminé, elle sortit et se lava les mains. De retour avec Mary-Margaret, elle lui tendit l'objet et elles attendirent en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière regarda le test avant de fixer la blonde :

- Félicitations, Emma, tu es enceinte !


	4. Chapter 4

**Renaissance **

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) Comment allez-vous en ce lundi matin? **_

_**Moi j'ai la crève mais ça va ^^ **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews et aux nouvelles arrivantes, je suis vraiment contente que ma fic vous plaise :p **_

_**Voici déjà le chapitre 4 et la réaction d'Emma à l'annonce de sa grossesse :) **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 **

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa cellule après avoir terminé son travail à la laverie, Régina trouva Emma allongée sur le lit, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda la brune, intriguée.

La jeune femme sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et sourit faiblement à sa codétenue :

- Oui tout va bien.

- Qu'a dit l'infirmière ?

- Heu… C'est juste une indigestion, mentit Emma.

- Pas étonnant avec ce qu'on mange ici.

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle était perdue, elle en voulait à Neal de l'avoir mise enceinte et de l'avoir piégée pour qu'elle se retrouve ici, sans personne à qui se confier. Emma aurait aimé le dire à Régina mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et puis, elle s'en ficherait surement. La sonnerie annonçant le repas retentit. La brune se leva et attendit devant la porte que le gardien vienne ouvrir. Emma se posta à côté d'elle en la fixant.

- Régina ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça te gênerait si je mangeais avec toi ?

La brune scruta la jeune femme, elle voyait bien à quel point celle-ci était mal et n'avait pas cru une seconde à son histoire d'indigestion.

- Non, pas du tout, dit-elle en souriant.

Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit. Elle suivit alors Régina jusqu'au réfectoire, prit un plateau et attendit que ça soit son tour. Une fois servies, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers une table dans le fond de la pièce. Elles étaient à peine assises qu'Ariel arriva à leur table.

- Hey, salut, je peux m'asseoir ?

Régina allait répondre que non mais n'en eut pas le temps :

- Bien sûr, dit Emma.

La rouquine s'installa à côté d'Emma et en face de la brune.

- Alors cette première matinée à la laverie, comment c'était ?

- Un désastre ! Dit la blonde, j'ai été menacée par l'autre péripatéticienne et j'ai vomi sur Régina.

- Oh ! Dit Ariel en regardant la brune.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par le regard de dégoût que la jeune femme posait sur elle :

- Je me suis changée si c'est ça qui t'inquiète, dit-elle d'une voix froide.

Ariel rougit d'embarras et se tourna vers son amie :

- Tu as quoi pour avoir vomi ? Gastro ?

- Non ! J'ai juste fait une indigestion, c'est tout.

- Ah d'accord, ça me rassure, parce que bon, la gastro hein, on pourrait l'attraper !

La brune fusilla la rouquine du regard et souffla :

- On pourrait arrêter de parler de ce genre de chose à table ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune éducation !

Ariel baissa la tête, honteuse et n'osa plus prononcer une parole. Régina quant à elle parcourut la pièce du regard et vit qu'Aurore et Mulan les regardaient. Elle leur lança un regard noir et les deux femmes baissèrent les yeux. Emma essaya de finir son assiette tant bien que mal mais elle sentait la nausée monter au fur et à mesure. Elle se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'aux toilettes où elle vomit une nouvelle fois ses tripes. La crise était beaucoup plus violente que les précédentes et la blonde ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule et abandonnée. Devait-elle garder cet enfant ? A quoi bon ? Quel avenir aurait-il avec une mère célibataire qui a fait de la prison ? Tout le monde se moquerait de lui. Que lui dirait-elle lorsqu'il poserait des questions sur son père ? Elle se laissa aller à pleurer tout son mal être avant de se reprendre en main. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle baisse les bras, pas maintenant sinon elle était foutue. Emma se releva, tira la chasse et sortit. Là, elle trouva Ruby, affalée sur le chambranle de la porte. La blonde s'arrêta net, ne sachant pas quoi faire. La jeune femme s'avança dangereusement d'elle et la plaqua contre le mur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « ne t'approche pas de Régina ? »

- Heu… je… j'ai rien fait de mal, on a juste mangé c'est tout !

- C'est déjà de trop ! Je vois que tu ne comprends pas bien les choses, sans doute à cause de ta couleur de cheveux !

Emma tenta de la repousser, en vain :

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas avant que tu aies bien compris ce que je veux ! Peut-être que les menaces ne suffisent pas et qu'il faut que je passe à l'action ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ruby lui assena un coup de poing en plein visage, assommant à moitié la jeune femme.

- Ca, c'est pour ne pas avoir pris mon premier avertissement au sérieux !

Elle frappa à nouveau Emma mais dans le ventre cette fois :

- Et celui-là, c'est pour que tu assimiles bien mon deuxième avertissement.

Ruby cracha sur la blonde, qui suffoquait par terre, la lèvre en sang. Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle fut à son tour plaquée la face contre le mur dur et froid :

- Hey ! Cria-t-elle.

- Toi non plus Ruby, tu n'as pas bien dû me comprendre ce matin.

- Régina, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

La brune se pressa un peu plus contre le corps de la jeune femme et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je croyais que tu aimais ça, la violence !

Ruby essaya de se débattre :

- Pourquoi tu la défends ? Tu veux te la faire c'est ça ?

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

La jeune femme se figea aux paroles de Régina qui eut un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres :

- Et oui, je suis au courant pour Belle et toi !

- Comment tu…

- Je vous ai vues. Et t'avais l'air de prendre ton pied !

Ruby rougit furieusement et se dégagea de la brune :

- Maintenant, si je te reprends une seule fois à menacer, frapper ou même parler avec ma codétenue, je te brise les os un par un, c'est bien clair ? Dit Régina d'une voix froide.

- Oui.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce. Régina se précipita alors sur Emma qui était toujours à terre.

- Ca va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Il faut que… j'aille… à l'infirmerie.

La brune hocha la tête et appela le gardien pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant dans quel état se trouvait la blonde :

- Tu l'as frappée, Mills ?

- Vous croyez que je vous aurais appelé si c'était moi qui lui avais fait ça ?

- Heu… Non. Qui est-ce alors ?

- Je ne sais pas, mentit Régina. Aidez-moi à la relever au lieu de poser des questions.

Il s'exécuta et ils partirent tous les trois à l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivée, David ordonna à Régina de s'asseoir sur une chaise dans le couloir. Il entra dans la pièce accompagné d'Emma. Mary-Margaret se précipita vers elle :

- Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

- Agression, répondit le jeune homme à la place de la blonde.

- Oh ! Bon sang, elles sont vraiment folles dans cette prison.

La petite brune installa la jeune femme dans le lit et alla chercher de quoi soigner sa lèvre. Emma fondit en larmes :

- Tu as mal quelque part ? S'inquiéta Mary-Margaret.

- Non c'est juste qu'elle m'a frappée dans le ventre !

- Oh ! Et tu aimerais que je fasse un examen pour vérifier que tout aille bien ?

- Oui, s'il te plait, implora Emma.

- Bien mais je ne peux pas le faire aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour pratiquer une échographie. Je te ferais convoquée lorsque je l'aurais d'accord ?

Emma acquiesça, légèrement soulagée :

- Est-ce que ça sera long ?

- Non, normalement demain, ça sera bon.

Mary-Margaret soigna la lèvre d'Emma avant de la laisser partir avec David et Régina. Une fois seule dans la cellule, la blonde s'allongea dans son lit et pleura encore une fois. La brune, qui se sentait coupable à cause de Ruby et sa jalousie maladive, vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme :

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle.

- De quoi ? Dit Emma entre deux sanglots.

- C'est de ma faute si Ruby t'a frappée !

Emma ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans celui de la brune, elle inspira profondément pour se donner le courage d'avouer son secret :

- Je suis enceinte…

Pendant quelques secondes, Régina ne réagit pas, elle était comme hypnotisée par le regard de désespoir que la blonde lui lançait :

- Oh…

- Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ce connard de Neal a pris son pied avant de me piéger ici sans oublier de me laisser ce petit cadeau. Quelle vie aura cet enfant avec une mère célibataire ex taularde ?

Régina s'approcha doucement d'Emma et posa une main rassurante sur sa cuisse :

- Hey, calme-toi d'accord ? Ce petit être qui grandit en toi n'a rien demandé, il mérite de vivre et je suis certaine que même si son père est un salaud, il aura une mère formidable !

La blonde sentit ses joues s'empourprer :

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis certaine, Emma…

La jeune femme sourit à travers ses larmes, ce qui fit lever les sourcils de la brune :

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom.

Régina sourit et détourna le regard, gênée de s'être laissée aller. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas se rapprocher d'Emma parce que non seulement celle-ci était hétéro mais en plus elle avait assez souffert en amour.

- Demain, je dois passer une échographie pour voir si le bébé va bien suite à l'agression de Ruby.

- D'accord, je suis sûre qu'il va bien, dit la brune d'un ton rassurant.

La jeune femme se leva et s'allongea dans son lit avec un livre à la main.

- Régina ?

- Oui ?

- J'aurais besoin de soutien dans cette épreuve, tu sais et…

- Je serais là pour toi, Emma…


	5. Chapter 5

**Renaissance **

_**Coucou tout le monde, vous allez bien? Moi je suis malade :/ **_

_**D'ailleurs sans Gottevil mon beta reader, vous n'auriez jamais eu le chapitre aujourd'hui! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vous vous êtes surpassés, j'adore :p**_

_**Je mets rating M pour une scène assez particulière lol **_

_**Bonne lecture :D**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

- Ca va faire mal ? Demanda Emma.

- Non, c'est juste un peu gênant, dit Mary-Margaret en prenant un long tube qui ressemblait étrangement à un pénis.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux :

- Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas mettre ce machin bizarre dans ma…

- Emma, c'est comme ça qu'on fait une échographie la première fois, le fœtus est trop petit pour le voir pour l'instant.

- Oh bordel de merde, la honte quoi. Je ne vais plus oser venir te voir après ça.

L'infirmière éclata de rire :

- Je suis une femme et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je n'irais crier sur tous les toits ce que j'ai vu.

- Ben encore heureux, railla la blonde.

La petite brune se cala en face d'Emma :

- Prête ?

- Non.

- C'est parti.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'elle sentit le tube entrer en elle. Elle regarda le plafond, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à la situation embarrassante dans laquelle, elle se trouvait. Au bout d'interminables minutes, Mary-Margaret retira l'engin et enleva ses gants :

- Bien, tout est parfait, le fœtus se porte à merveille.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Tu peux te rhabiller maintenant.

Emma fut soulagée par cette nouvelle, elle remit sa tunique à la hâte avant de sortir de l'infirmerie et rejoindre la laverie. La jeune femme fut surprise de ne pas y trouver Régina, elle haussa les épaules et commença son travail.

* * *

Régina quant à elle, avait été appelée car elle avait de la visite. Elle savait qui c'était : son père Henry Mills. Il n'y avait que lui qui venait la voir depuis qu'elle avait été incarcérée pour le meurtre de sa mère. Henry ne lui en voulait pas, il savait la vérité et avait promis à Régina qu'il serait toujours là pour elle.

- Bonjour, papa, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer.

- Bonjour ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

Ils s'installèrent à une table :

- On fait aller et toi ?

- Moi ça va, je t'ai apporté des chocolats et du shampooing senteur pomme, comme tu aimes.

Régina sourit devant tant d'attention de la part de son père :

- Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi.

- Courage, dit-il en lui prenant la main, alors dis-moi, quoi de neuf dans la prison ?

La brune détourna le regard en pensant à Emma et sentit ses joues s'empourprer :

- Et bien, j'ai une nouvelle compagne de cellule.

- Oh, c'est bien ça, dit Henry en souriant.

- Oui.

- Elle est gentille ?

- Oui très gentille, drôle et très jolie aussi.

Le vieil homme leva un sourcil :

- Elle te plait on dirait.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put empêcher un sourire d'éclairer son visage :

- Ca se pourrait !

- Et cette Ruby dont tu m'as parlée ?

- Oh, c'est de l'histoire ancienne, dit la brune en grimaçant.

- Ok, et comment s'appelle cette charmante jeune femme ?

- Elle s'appelle Emma Swan.

- Joli prénom, dit-il.

- Je trouve aussi.

La gardienne qui surveillait les visites leur dit que l'heure de fin était arrivée. Régina enlaça son père une nouvelle fois, prit les affaires qu'il lui avait données et sortit pour retrouver sa cellule…

* * *

Emma avait passé le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie d'Ariel. Comme la veille, elles avaient fait un peu de sport mais moins poussé car la blonde ne voulait pas risquer de perdre son bébé en bougeant trop. Elle avait lu dans un magazine que ça pouvait déclencher un accouchement prématuré si on ne se reposait pas assez. Une fois sa séance terminée, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche tandis qu'Ariel était restée avec Belle, sa codétenue. Emma entra alors dans la salle d'eau et entreprit de se déshabiller. Il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde. Elle allait pouvoir se laver à son aise sans que personne n'attende derrière la porte qu'elle ait fini. Elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et ouvrit une porte pour entrer dans la cabine de douche. La jeune femme se figea lorsqu'elle vit la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Mulan était en train de lécher l'intimité d'Aurore tout en lui caressant les seins. Aurore gémissait de plaisir en s'accrochant aux cheveux de la jeune asiatique. Malgré elle, Emma ne put s'empêcher de contempler le corps d'Aurore se cambrer de plaisir sous les doigts et la langue de sa compagne. L'asiatique l'aperçut et arrêta tout mouvement, provoquant un grognement de frustration de la part d'Aurore. Lorsque cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et vit la blonde, elle lui sourit :

- Tu te joins à nous ?

- Je… je… balbutia Emma.

La jolie blonde fit marche arrière et sortit de la cabine à la hâte. Elle se remit sa tunique en quatrième vitesse et se précipita dans sa cellule.

- Oh putain ! Dit-elle choquée.

Régina qui était en train de manger un chocolat que son père lui avait donné s'arrêta et se leva d'un bond pour se diriger vers sa codétenue :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? C'est le bébé c'est ça ?

Emma regarda Régina, abasourdie. Le bébé qu'elle portait en elle n'avait rien à voir avec la brune et elle se comportait comme si c'était elle qui allait être maman. La blonde s'installa sur son lit :

- Non, tout va bien, le bébé va bien, c'est juste que je voulais aller prendre une douche et là j'ai vu Aurore et Mulan en train de…

La jeune femme ne put finir sa phrase, trop embarrassée.

- En train de quoi ? Demanda Régina.

- Elles étaient… Mulan faisait… Aurore…

La brune éclata de rire :

- Elles couchaient ensemble c'est ça ?

- Oui !

Régina vint se mettre à côté de la blonde :

- Emma, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? On est dans une prison où il n'y a que des femmes, c'est normal qu'au bout d'un moment, on se saute dessus.

La jeune femme regarda sa compagne de cellule comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

- Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu… tu fais…ça ?

Régina acquiesça lentement, elle avait soudain peur de la réaction d'Emma. Et si la blonde la rejetait parce qu'elle couche avec des femmes ?

- Toi et Ruby ?

- Oui, murmura la brune.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'en veut comme ça, elle est jalouse de moi !

- Certainement, dit Régina.

Emma se figea. Se pouvait-il que Ruby ait des raisons d'être jalouse? Est-ce que la brune était attirée par elle ? La blonde se sentait toute chose d'un coup et elle ne sut dire pourquoi. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Régina :

- Comment c'est ?

- De quoi ?

- De faire l'amour avec une femme.

La brune sourit :

- Et bien, ça peut être doux comme ça peut être violent. Ca dépend de la personne. Avec Ruby par exemple, elle préfère l'amour violent.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas étonnée, dit Emma en rigolant, et toi ?

Régina reprit soudain son sérieux.

- Je préfère la douceur. Découvrir le corps de l'autre, caresser tendrement sa peau, embrasser chaque parcelle de son corps…

La température de la pièce avait soudain augmenté d'un cran et Emma avait soudain chaud. Elle déglutit péniblement en sentant le corps de sa codétenue si près du sien.

- Tu n'as jamais embrassé une femme ? Demanda la brune.

- Heu… non.

- Laisse-moi te montrer.

La voix de Régina était sensuelle et rauque. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Emma, passa sa main autour de sa nuque et attira la blonde à elle. D'une lenteur infinie, elle se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Emma. Cette dernière se surprit à répondre au baiser et entrouvrit la bouche lorsque Régina lui demanda l'accès avec sa langue. Commença alors un ballet fou, où chacune essayait de dominer l'autre. Régina se délectait du goût d'Emma et ne put s'empêcher de gémir. La blonde sentit l'excitation monter en elle et passa une main dans les cheveux de Régina. A bout de souffle, la brune mit un terme au baiser. Emma resta là, figée, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit… Elle venait d'embrasser Régina Mills et elle avait aimé ça…


	6. Chapter 6

**Renaissance **

_**Coucou tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez passé un bon w-e :)**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vous vous êtes surpassés ! Je vois que la fin du chapitre précédent a fait son petit effet :p **_

_**Voici le chapitre 6 ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et à jeudi pour la suite ^^**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Quelques jours plus tard, Emma était à la laverie en train de mettre le linge sale dans la machine à laver tandis que Régina s'occupait du linge propre. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas reparlé du baiser qu'elles avaient échangé et cela hantait la blonde. Emma voulait en parler mais n'osait pas aborder le sujet. La voix de Régina la fit sortir de ses pensées :

- Emma, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à plier le drap, s'il te plait ?

- C'est bon je vais le faire, intervint Ruby.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé alors retourne à tes occupations !

- Régina, tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? C'est à cause de Belle c'est ça ?

- Je m'en contrefiche de cette fille et de toutes les autres d'ailleurs, toi et moi c'est fini et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

La jeune femme ne sut pas quoi dire pour sa défense et s'éloigna des deux jeunes femmes. Emma, qui avait suivi toute la scène, n'osait pas bouger.

- Alors, tu m'aides ? Demanda Régina.

- Heu… oui bien sûr.

La blonde arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se dirigea vers Régina. Elle prit le drap dans ses mains et le tendit pour qu'il n'y ait pas de pli.

- Je l'aimais, tu sais, dit la brune en jetant un regard vers Ruby, j'en étais follement amoureuse mais j'ai découvert qu'elle me trompait.

- Oh, dit Emma, abasourdie mais heureuse que sa codétenue se confie à elle.

- J'ai eu le cœur brisé, j'ai décidé de la quitter. Elle a pleuré, m'a suppliée de lui laisser une seconde chance mais j'ai refusé. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est l'infidélité.

Emma ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait tromper une femme comme Régina, elle était tellement belle et gentille. D'accord, au début elle avait été assez froide mais en apprenant à mieux la connaitre, la blonde avait bien senti qu'il y a une femme fragile derrière ce masque de glace.

- Comment peut-on tromper une femme comme toi ?

Régina se figea et plongea son regard dans celui de la blonde, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Emma rougit en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de parler tout haut.

- Heu… enfin je voulais dire que… ben… en fait…

La brune éclata de rire devant l'embarras de sa compagne de cellule.

- Ne te justifie pas, Emma, c'est gentil ce que tu viens de dire.

- Ah… heu… ok, dit la jeune femme soulagée.

Elles finirent de plier et ranger le linge avant de sortir de la laverie pour rejoindre leur cellule.

- J'aimerais aller prendre une douche avant de manger, dit Emma, j'ai les cheveux tout dégueulasses.

- Attends.

Régina farfouilla dans l'un des tiroirs de la table placée à côté de son lit.

- Tiens, dit-elle en tendant la bouteille de shampooing à la blonde.

Les yeux d'Emma s'illuminèrent à la vue de l'objet et elle se mit à sautiller comme une gamine :

- Oh merci, t'es trop géniale ! Mes cheveux vont enfin sentir bon.

- Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier mais mon père, c'est lui qui me l'a apporté l'autre jour.

- Oh ! Ton père est super, comment il s'appelle ?

- Henry, dit la brune d'une voix douce.

- Alors tu diras à Henry qu'il est mon héros !

Régina éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme de sa codétenue.

- D'accord, je lui dirais. Allez viens, je t'accompagne à la douche pour surveiller que personne ne t'embête.

- Ok, merci.

Elles sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les douches. Il faisait calme, personne ne se lavait à cette heure-ci. Emma entreprit de se déshabiller tandis que Régina détourna le regard afin de ne pas voir le corps nu de la blonde, même si elle avait très envie de jeter un œil. Emma entra ensuite dans la douche et alluma le robinet. A sa grande surprise, l'eau chaude coula presque instantanément et elle poussa un soupir de bien-être lorsqu'elle passa sa tête sous le jet chaud. Elle prit une noisette du shampooing de Régina dans sa main et frictionna sa longue chevelure blonde. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se sentait tellement bien en compagnie de la brune. Chaque geste tendre, chaque parole gentille qu'elle prononçait faisait battre le cœur d'Emma un peu plus vite. Sans compter les papillons dans son ventre chaque fois que Régina posait son regard sur elle. Et ce baiser ! Comment oublier la douceur de ses lèvres ainsi que l'excitation qu'avait provoquée la langue de Régina sur la sienne ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Se pouvait-il qu'Emma soit tombée sous le charme de la belle brune ? Pourtant une ombre subsistait au tableau : le bébé. Si Emma avait un avenir avec sa compagne de cellule, accepterait-elle le bébé d'un autre ? Sans doute que non. A cette pensée, la blonde faillit éclater en sanglots.

- Emma ? Tout va bien ? Dit Régina de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Oui, ça va…

La blonde ravala alors ses larmes et termina de se laver. Une fois propre et les cheveux rincés, elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit. La brune lui sourit tendrement :

- Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, ça fait du bien d'avoir de l'eau chaude mais aussi un shampooing qui sent super bon. Encore merci.

- De rien.

Emma se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se rhabiller. Régina se retourna à nouveau, attendant que la jeune femme ait terminé.

- Tu ne prends pas de douche ? Demanda la blonde.

- Non pas maintenant, en plus il va être l'heure de manger.

- Ah déjà !

- Et oui…

Et comme pour confirmer les dires de la brune, la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du repas se mit à sonner. Emma brossa ses cheveux à la hâte et elles allèrent au réfectoire. Une fois installées à leur table habituelle, elles commencèrent à manger. La blonde jetait des regards en coin à Régina, elle avait envie d'aborder le sujet du baiser. Elle avala et but une gorgée d'eau :

- Régina ?

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais te parler de…

- Hey salut les filles, dit Ariel en s'asseyant, comment allez-vous ?

- Ça allait jusqu'à ce que tu n'arrives, répondit la brune.

- Régina ! Intervint Emma qui devait bien avouer que sa codétenue avait raison, on va bien et toi ?

- Ca va aussi. Au fait, est-ce que la rumeur est vraie ?

Emma leva un sourcil :

- Quelle rumeur ?

- A ce qu'il parait tu serais enceinte !

La blonde écarquilla les yeux, choquée, tandis que Régina déposa bruyamment sa fourchette :

- Qui t'a dit ça ? Attaqua la brune.

- Heu… ben tout le monde et personne à la fois. A ce qu'il parait, Mary-Margaret l'aurait dit à David et une des détenues l'a entendu.

Régina soupira :

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, cette idiote est amoureuse de lui, elle lui dit tout ce qu'il se passe dans la prison.

- Hein ? Dit Emma, tu veux dire que Mary-Margaret et David sortent ensemble ?

- C'est évident. Chaque fois qu'il est dans le coin, elle le regarde avec ses yeux de biches et lui il a toujours un sourire niais sur le visage.

- Ben merde alors…

Ariel se tortilla sur sa chaise, elle voulait savoir si Emma était bien enceinte :

- Alors c'est vrai ou pas ?

- Oui c'est vrai, je suis bien enceinte mais s'il te plait, garde ça pour toi !

- Tu peux me faire confiance, dit la rouquine en souriant, félicitations.

- Ouais… merci.

Elles continuèrent de manger en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Ariel lève les yeux et vit arriver Aurore et Mulan :

- Oh, oh… Les ennuis commencent.

Emma et Régina n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner que les deux jeunes femmes étaient déjà à leur table :

- Mills ! Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu fasses du mal à mon amie, dit Aurore.

Régina se leva et fusilla la jeune femme du regard :

- Je vois que Ruby n'a pas tardé à m'envoyer ses deux larbins.

- Régina, n'entre pas dans son jeu, intervint la blonde.

- Oh comme c'est mignon, ta pute te défend.

Le sang de la brune ne fit qu'un tour et elle dut faire un gros effort pour contenir sa colère :

- Tu as intérêt à lui présenter immédiatement des excuses.

- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas m'arracher le cœur comme tu l'as fait à ta chère maman ? Oh la pauvre, elle devait avoir honte d'avoir engendrée une fille comme toi !

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Régina se jeta sur Aurore qui tomba par terre. On entendit un gros craquement suivi d'un cri de douleur. Les gardiens se précipitèrent dans le réfectoire :

- Jefferson, occupe-toi d'Aurore pendant que j'essaye de maitriser Régina, dit David.

Il empoigna alors la brune par le bras et essaya de la calmer. Aurore quant à elle, fut relevée par Jefferson et s'était mise à pleurer :

- Espèce de garce, tu m'as pété le bras.

Régina sourit, victorieuse. Soudain, le silence s'installa dans la pièce et toutes les prisonnières se tournèrent vers Monsieur Gold.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Elle s'est jetée sur moi, se plaignit Aurore, elle m'a cassé le bras.

Le vieil homme se plaça en face de la brune et la dévisagea :

- Que vais-je faire de vous, Mademoiselle Mills ?

Régina ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de le fixer avec toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Cependant, ça ne lui fit aucun effet car Gold sourit :

- Oh ! Je sais. Emmenez-là en cellule d'isolement !

- Mais Monsieur, elle ne mérite pas de…

- Taisez-vous gardien Nolan. Elle le mérite amplement.

Emma vit la peur passer dans le regard de la brune. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça :

- Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça, c'est l'autre salope qui l'a provoquée, Régina n'a fait que se défendre !

Gold éclata de rire devant les arguments de la blonde :

- Légitime défense peut-être ?

- Exactement ! Cria Emma.

Le directeur posa un regard froid sur la blonde, qui se sentit toute petite d'un coup :

- Taisez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan si vous ne voulez pas rejoindre votre amie au trou. Emmenez-là maintenant.

David ne fit aucun mouvement, alors Gold lança un regard à l'autre gardien. Jefferson empoigna violemment Régina par les cheveux l'obligeant à avancer :

- Régina ! Non ! Dit Emma dans un geste désespéré.

La brune se tourna vers sa compagne de cellule :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien pour moi.

En réalité, Régina était morte de trouille, elle n'avait jamais été en cellule d'isolement mais elle savait que certaines détenues ne supportaient pas d'être là-bas et mettaient fin à leurs jours. Il fallait qu'elle tienne le coup pour Emma…


	7. Chapter 7

**Renaissance **

_**Hey tout le monde :) Comment ça va? ^^ Moi je suis en forme !**_

_**Alors avant que je n'oublie merci à mon EvilSister** Lyloo** pour avoir mis la 100e review! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, follow et ajouts en favoris :p **_

_**Grâce à mon chapitre précédent j'ai découvert que beaucoup d'entre vous n'aimait pas Aurore ^^**_

_**Voici le chapitre 7 ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Emma et Ariel étaient dans la cour. La blonde avait un mal fou à profiter du soleil en pensant à Régina qui était en cellule d'isolement depuis trois longs jours. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser.

- Arrête de faire cette tête ! Régina va s'en sortir, elle ne fera pas comme toutes les autres, j'en suis certaine, dit Ariel.

La jeune femme tourna vivement la tête vers son amie :

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Et ben… en fait… certaines détenues qui ont été envoyées là-bas n'en sont pas sorties vivantes.

Emma écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation de la rouquine :

- Tu veux dire qu'elles se sont suicidées ?

- Oui.

La blonde se leva d'un bond, faisant les cent pas :

- Oh non, c'est pas possible, j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas une chose pareille ! Tout est de ma faute…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est Aurore qui l'a cherchée, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça !

- Si je n'avais pas été là, Ruby n'aurait pas été jalouse et n'aurait pas envoyé ses sbires faire chier Régina.

Ariel leva les yeux au ciel :

- Avec des si on referait le monde ! Assieds-toi, c'est mauvais pour le bébé.

Emma s'exécuta :

- Non, la fautive, c'est Ruby, poursuivit la jeune femme, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est jalouse de toi. Après tout, il n'y a rien entre Régina et toi.

La blonde sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec sa compagne de cellule. N'ayant pas de réponse de son amie, Ariel se tourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était rouge écarlate :

- Non ! Ne me dis pas que vous avez couché ensemble !

- Hein ? Non ! On s'est juste…embrassé.

Le visage de la rouquine s'illumina :

- Vraiment ? Mais t'es pas hétéro toi ? Comment c'est arrivé ?

- Oui vraiment. Ben si à la base je le suis. Régina m'a parlé de sa liaison avec Ruby et puis elle a demandé si j'avais déjà embrassé une femme et j'ai dit non, du coup elle a voulu me montrer.

Ariel sourit :

- Super comme technique de drague.

- Elle ne m'a pas draguée !

- Mais bien sûr, dit la rouquine en rigolant, et donc ? C'était comment ?

Emma sourit :

- C était bon… enfin je veux dire, bien.

- Emma Swan, ne serais-tu pas tombée amoureuse de Régina ?

- Hein ? Mais non, dis pas de conneries ! C'était juste comme ça pour essayer.

- Ouais, on verra.

La blonde regarda le ciel, se pouvait-il que la jeune femme ait raison et qu'elle soit amoureuse de sa codétenue ?

* * *

Non loin de là, David observait les deux jeunes femmes en train de discuter. Il avait entendu une partie de leur conversation et avait eu une idée.

- Swan, cria-t-il faisant sursauter la jeune femme, viens par là.

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers le gardien :

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais bien avec Mills.

- Heu… oui, dit la blonde, ne voyant pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire. Ce soir c'est mon tour de garde dans l'aile où se trouve Régina. Si tu veux je peux lui faire passer un mot de ta part.

Le cœur d'Emma se gonfla d'espoir :

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

- Parce que Mary-Margaret t'apprécie beaucoup.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à l'attitude mère poule de l'infirmière mais était ravie de la proposition du jeune homme.

- Je passerais te voir dans ta cellule vers dix-huit heures pour récupérer le mot que tu lui auras écrit.

- D'accord ! En tout cas, merci, c'est vraiment sympa de votre part.

- Allez maintenant file avant que les autres ne se posent des questions.

Emma hocha la tête et s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres. Maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve quoi dire à Régina…

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Emma attendait que David daigne se montrer. Elle avait dû réécrire le mot pour Régina au moins dix fois avant de trouver quelque chose qui lui convienne parfaitement. Elle s'ennuyait tellement qu'elle avait commencé à lire un des livres de la brune.

- Non mais comment c'est chaud ce truc, dit-elle à voix haute, comment Régina fait pour rester si impassible ? Ils font l'amour à chaque chapitre ces deux-là !

Elle referma le livre et soupira juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrit sur le gardien :

- Pardon j'ai un peu de retard, tu as le mot ?

- Oui !

Elle lui tendit et le remercia encore une fois.

- Si jamais elle te répond, je te le donnerais demain matin parce que je suis de garde toute la nuit.

- D'accord pas de soucis.

Il lui sourit gentiment et sortit de la cellule. David se dirigea ensuite vers l'autre aile de la prison afin de retrouver les prisonnières en isolement. Une fois arrivé, il regarda sur la liste quel était le numéro de la cellule dans laquelle se trouvait la brune. Il marcha ensuite dans un long couloir avant de s'arrêter à une porte et d'ouvrir une petite trappe qui permettait de voir à l'intérieur de la pièce. Régina était là, assise par terre, les genoux recroquevillés sur sa poitrine, la tête entre ses mains.

- Mills, dit David.

Aucune réaction. Le gardien l'appela de nouveau, en vain :

- Régina, j'ai un mot de la part d'Emma, chuchota-t-il.

La brune releva brusquement la tête, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Elle se leva péniblement et s'approcha de la porte. David eut un mouvement de recul en voyant dans quel état la jeune femme se trouvait. Elle était livide, elle avait les lèvres gercées et de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Le mot d'Emma, dit celle-ci en ignorant la question idiote du gardien.

Il ouvrit la trappe qui servait à passer les plateaux repas et lui tendit le bout de papier. Régina avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et tremblait d'impatience.

_« J'ai adoré le baiser que l'on a échangé… Tiens le coup pour moi, pour nous… Emma. » _

Régina en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il y a une heure à peine elle se disait qu'elle allait mettre fin à ses jours tellement être enfermée ici lui était insupportable. Mais ces simples lignes lui avaient redonné espoir. Elle n'allait pas baisser les bras, pas maintenant car elle voulait plus que tout retrouver la blonde.

- Je…J'aimerais lui répondre, dit Régina en plantant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Attends, dit-il en farfouillant dans ses poches, tiens.

La brune prit le stylo et la feuille de papier que David lui tendait. Elle inscrivit quelques lignes avant de le rendre au gardien.

- Je vais te chercher de l'eau, tu as besoin de t'hydrater. Est-ce que tu manges ?

Régina éclata de rire, un rire sans joie :

- Les repas sont infects, même un rat n'en voudrait pas.

- Très bien, je vais essayer de te faire passer des chocolats en douce mais ça reste entre nous.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, reconnaissante, même si elle avait peur que cette soudaine gentillesse cache quelque chose.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure.

- D'accord. Au fait, merci beaucoup….

David lui sourit avant de refermer les deux trappes, fier de la bonne action qu'il avait accomplie…

* * *

Monsieur Gold était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte de son bureau :

- Entrez.

Jefferson apparut alors :

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Monsieur ?

- Oui, asseyez-vous, dit le directeur en désignant un siège de la main.

Le gardien s'exécuta.

- Dites-moi, comment se porte Régina Mills en cellule d'isolement ?

- Elle a l'air de plutôt bien supporter la chose.

Gold grimaça. Cette fille était plus tenace que ce qu'il pensait.

- A ce qu'il parait, vous seriez le plus fou des gardiens de cette prison.

Jefferson sourit :

- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit de moi.

- Et bien, j'espère que vous serez à la hauteur de votre réputation. J'aimerais que vous fassiez une petite chose pour moi.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerais que vous poussiez Régina tellement à bout qu'elle décide de mettre un terme à sa misérable vie…


	8. Chapter 8

**Renaissance **

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, vous vous êtes encore une fois surpassés ! **_

_**Bon pour ce chapitre 8, je dois mettre rated M pour le langage et la violence (beaucoup d'entre vous auront envie de m'égorger je crois ^^) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, après la tempête il y a toujours le calme non? :p**_

_**Bonne lecture et à jeudi ! **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 **

Le lendemain matin, Emma fut réveillée par des petits coups frappés à la porte. Elle grogna avant d'ouvrir les yeux et vit que David se tenait près d'elle.

- Régina t'as répondu, dit-il en lui tendant le mot.

La blonde le prit à la hâte et l'ouvrit. Elle parcourut le bout de papier en souriant niaisement comme une adolescente de quinze ans qui reçoit sa première lettre d'amour.

_« Moi aussi j'ai adoré t'embrasser et j'aimerais tellement recommencer, si tu es d'accord bien sûr… Je tiens le coup pour toi, pour nous… Régina »_

Elle sautilla dans la cellule sous le regard amusé du gardien.

- Je peux lui répondre ?

- Oui, je lui donnerais quand je la verrais.

- C'est quand ? Ce soir ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Emma écrit un nouveau mot et le donna à David. C'est à ce moment-là que la sonnerie annonçant l'heure du petit-déjeuner retentit. Le gardien sortit tandis qu'Emma rejoignit le réfectoire…

* * *

Régina était allongée sur la couchette dure qui lui servait de lit. Elle avait mal partout et elle avait faim malgré les chocolats que David lui avait donnés la veille. La brune ferma les yeux et repensa au mot qu'Emma lui avait fait. Elle la connaissait à peine et pourtant elle ressentait déjà beaucoup de choses à son égard mais elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou simplement de l'attirance. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait aimé l'embrasser et qu'elle voulait recommencer sans arrêt. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

- La sieste est terminée !

Jefferson se tenait là, debout, un plateau-repas à la main. Pour une fois ça n'avait pas l'air d'être de la bouillie et ça sentait bon. Le ventre de la brune gargouilla rien que de regarder le plat qui lui était présenté : purée de pommes de terre, steak haché et haricots verts. Régina se leva pour prendre le plateau mais avant qu'elle n'ait atteint le gardien, celui-ci le fit tomber par terre.

- Oops, dit-il en souriant.

La brune le fusilla du regard et sans qu'elle ne puisse esquisser un mouvement de recul, elle reçut une gifle magistrale :

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

Régina se frotta la joue et se rendit compte qu'elle saignait à la lèvre. Le gardien jeta un œil à la nourriture qui jonchait sur le sol :

- Tu ferais mieux de manger avant que ça ne soit froid.

La jeune femme avait envie d'éclater en sanglots mais elle ne lui laisserait pas cette satisfaction. Elle suivit le regard de Jefferson et se dit qu'elle avait tellement faim qu'elle s'en fichait que le repas soit tombé par terre. Comme si le jeune homme avait lu dans ses pensées, il fit un pas sur le côté et piétina le contenu du plateau.

- Je crois que ça sera meilleur comme ça, dit-il, bon appétit !

Et il sortit sans demander son reste laissant Régina avec sa détresse. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans son lit et fondit en larmes. Elle ne comprenait pas ce soudain retournement de situation. Elle était enfermée, seule, sans personne à qui parler et c'est comme si ça ne suffisait pas. Si Jefferson revenait et continuait son petit manège, la jeune femme n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le supporter….

* * *

Deux jours étaient passés depuis qu'Emma avait reçu le mot de Régina et elle n'avait plus de nouvelles de David depuis. Ça commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Pourtant, la blonde avait cherché le gardien partout, sans succès. Elle décida d'aller voir la seule personne capable de l'aider : Mary-Margaret. C'était juste après midi, Emma venait de finir son travail à la laverie et se rendit directement à l'infirmerie. La petite brune était en train de lire des documents, elle releva la tête en entendant le raclement de gorge de la détenue :

- Oh Emma, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Moi aussi. Tant que tu es là, je vais en profiter pour te faire une prise de sang pour voir si tout va bien pour toi et le bébé.

- Oh ! On est vraiment obligé de faire ça maintenant ? Dit Emma en pensant à sa peur des seringues.

- Oui, allez, assieds-toi sur la table.

La jeune femme souffla mais fit ce que l'infirmière demandait. Mary-Margaret lui prit le bras et chercha une veine. Une fois trouvée, elle prépara la seringue et piqua la blonde qui grimaça de douleur. Emma ne put s'empêcher de retenir sa respiration pendant toute la durée de l'opération. Elle fut soulagée lorsque la petite brune retira l'aiguille de son bras.

- Mets ton doigt là en attendant que je prenne un pansement.

La jeune femme farfouilla dans un des tiroirs et sortit une boîte de pansements. Elle en colla un sur le bras de la blonde.

- Alors, dit Mary-Margaret, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- Ben en fait, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant que David faisait passer des mots entre Régina et moi.

- Oui il m'en a parlé, je trouve qu'il a eu une idée brillante, dit-elle les yeux pleins d'étoiles en pensant au jeune homme.

- Ouais, je suis d'accord. Mais seulement ça fait deux jours que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de lui, tu ne saurais pas où il est par hasard ?

- Ben non, je l'ai vu ce matin pourtant. Tu veux que je l'appelle pour qu'il vienne ici ?

- Oui s'il te plait, ça serait vraiment sympa.

Mary-Margaret se dirigea vers son bureau, prit le téléphone et composa le numéro de portable du gardien. Après lui avoir demandé de venir expressément, elle raccrocha et vint se rasseoir à côté d'Emma.

- Alors toi et Régina vous êtes…

- Non, on est pas ensemble. Enfin j'en sais rien… On s'est juste embrassé pour l'instant.

- Oh mais c'est merveilleux ça !

- Ouais mais je sais pas trop où on en est ! Dans son mot, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait recommencer…

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à ce qu'avait écrit la brune.

- Et toi ?

- Ben moi aussi, dit Emma en rougissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, David arriva, essoufflé d'avoir couru :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Rien de grave, Emma te cherchait.

- Oh ! Dit-il, embarrassé.

La jeune femme sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre, elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Voyant que le gardien ne disait rien, Emma sortit de ses gonds :

- Est-ce que tu as vu Régina ces deux derniers jours oui ou non ?

- Ben en fait avant-hier, j'ai voulu me rendre dans l'aile où elle se trouve et on m'a interdit d'y aller, ils avaient changé mon planning à ce qu'il parait !

La blonde fronça les sourcils :

- Il faut absolument que t'ailles la voir, c'est vraiment pas normal qu'on t'interdise comme ça du jour au lendemain d'effectuer tes gardes là-bas.

David avait l'air inquiet :

- Je ne crois pas que…

- David, intervint Mary-Margaret, tu dois faire quelque chose, si ça se trouve Régina est en danger !

Le gardien soupira et capitula devant la détermination des deux jeunes femmes :

- Très bien, j'irais voir à la tombée de la nuit.

- Génial, dit Emma, un peu rassurée.

La blonde se leva de la table sur laquelle elle était assise et sortit de la pièce pour aller manger non sans lancer un dernier « tu me tiens au courant ? » au gardien…

Régina n'en pouvait plus, elle allait craquer d'une minute à l'autre. Ça faisait deux longs jours que Jefferson venait dans sa cellule pour la maltraiter. Il la traitait de tous les noms vulgaires inimaginables et la frappait à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de répliquer ou de se défendre. Le gardien la privait également de nourriture et d'eau, elle était de plus en plus faible et avait le visage tuméfié d'avoir reçu tant de coups de poing de la part de son bourreau. En ce début d'après-midi, Jefferson se pointa à nouveau, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Alors, chérie, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ?

La brune ne daigna pas répondre et resta prostrée sur la couchette en bois.

- Tu es coriace quand même, je suis étonné !

- Où est David ?

Le gardien s'approcha alors de Régina et la gifla violemment :

- Tais-toi ! Si tu crois qu'il va venir te sauver tel un prince charmant sur son cheval blanc, tu te trompes ! Tu n'es pas une princesse et encore moins une reine ! Tu n'es rien du tout, juste une pauvre fille qui a tué sa mère et qui ne mérite pas de vivre !

- Et vous, vous êtes fou ! S'il y a bien un de nous deux qui devrait être enfermé, ça n'est certainement pas moi ! Cracha la brune.

Jefferson empoigna Régina et la plaqua au mur, il la roua de coups jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par tomber par terre. Il éclata de rire :

- Ah ça m'excite de te cogner dessus, tu sais ça ! Mais j'aimerais plus si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Il s'agenouilla alors en face de la brune et se pencha à son oreille :

- Je veux te baiser, murmura-t-il.

Ce fut la douche froide pour la jeune femme. Elle pouvait accepter les coups, les insultes, le manque de nourriture mais jamais elle ne pourrait se remettre d'un viol. Dans un geste désespéré, elle repoussa le gardien et le griffa au visage, ce qui eut le don d'attiser sa colère. Jefferson se releva et releva Régina en même temps, il la retourna pour qu'elle soit face au mur :

- Tu vas le payer, salope !

Il arracha alors le haut de la tunique de la brune et enleva la boucle de sa ceinture. Régina ne put empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues, il allait la violer et plus jamais elle ne pourrait se regarder en face dans un miroir. Ce porc allait la souiller d'une minute à l'autre et elle n'avait aucun moyen de lui échapper. Elle poussa un cri perçant en sentant la ceinture de cuir du gardien sur son dos. Il était en train de la fouetter et pourtant, elle en fut presque soulagée :

- Oh oui, continue de crier, j'adore ça.

Plus aucun son ne sortit alors de la bouche de la jeune femme, elle serra les dents, ne voulant pas lui donner plus de satisfaction qu'il en avait déjà. Les coups pleuvaient sur son dos meurtri. Elle pensa alors à Emma, à ses longs cheveux bouclés qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules, la rendant plus belle que jamais. Elle repensa au baiser qu'elles avaient échangé et un faible sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne déclare forfait et s'évanouisse de douleur…


	9. Chapter 9

**Renaissance **

_**Coucou tout le monde j'espère que vous allez bien :)**_

_**Alors merci pour vos reviews et vos menaces mdr. Je sais je n'ai pas été tendre avec Régina mais je vais me rattraper promis :) **_

_**Voici la suite avec le chapitre 9 ! **_

_**Bonne lecture :p **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

David arriva dans l'aile où se trouvait Régina. Il faisait sombre et silencieux. Il frissonna, il n'aimait pas venir ici, il trouvait l'endroit malsain et certaines prisonnières enfermées là ne faisaient que hurler à longueur de journée. Mais cette nuit, il faisait étrangement calme. Le gardien traversa le long couloir qui menait à la cellule de la brune. Il ouvrit ensuite la trappe et ce qu'il vit le glaça d'horreur : Régina était allongée par terre, le dos en sang et totalement inconsciente. Sans attendre, il ouvrit la porte et se précipita à l'intérieur. Il s'agenouilla et prit la jeune femme dans ses bras :

- Régina, est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse. Le jeune homme était choqué de voir à quel point la brune était mal en point :

- Régina, réveille-toi, dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

N'ayant toujours aucune réaction, il enleva sa veste pour la mettre autour de la détenue à moitié dénudée. Il la souleva délicatement et l'emmena hors de la pièce :

- Tiens le coup je t'en prie, c'est pas le moment de nous lâcher, Mills !

David marchait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait afin d'arriver à l'infirmerie à temps. Une fois arrivé, il ouvrit la porte à la volée :

- Mary-Margaret !

La petite brune se précipita sur Régina :

- Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

- Ecoute, c'est pas le moment des questions là, il faut que tu lui sauves la vie !

- Allonge-la sur le lit du fond.

Le gardien s'exécuta.

- Je vais la mettre sous perfusion, elle est déshydratée ! Je vais aussi lui injecter un antidouleur pour pouvoir désinfecter les plaies de son dos. Qui a bien pu lui faire une chose pareille ?

- J'en sais rien !

Mary-Margaret piqua alors Régina dans le bras et injecta de la morphine pour apaiser les douleurs de la jeune femme. Elle attendit ensuite que ça fasse effet avant de tourner la brune sur le côté et de commencer les soins. La douleur était tellement vive malgré les calmants que Régina se réveilla et se mit à hurler. L'infirmière suspendit alors son geste :

- Oh tu es réveillée, dit-elle en faisant le tour du lit pour voir le visage de la brune.

- Qui est l'enfoiré qui t'a fait ça ? Demanda David.

Régina voulait parler mais elle avait la bouche sèche et sa gorge lui brûlait. La petite brune comprit et alla lui chercher un verre d'eau. Après avoir bu quelques gorgées qui lui firent un bien fou, la détenue articula :

- Jeff…

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus, David avait compris :

- Celui-là dès que je le vois, je le démolis !

- David, ça n'est pas le moment ! Tout ce qui importe pour l'instant c'est que Régina s'en remette.

- Oui tu as raison.

L'infirmière posa son regard sur la brune qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Régina, il faut que je désinfecte tes blessures, ça va faire mal mais je n'ai pas le choix.

La jeune femme hocha faiblement la tête. Mary-Margaret repassa alors derrière elle et prit une compresse qu'elle appliqua sur le dos de la brune. Régina serra les dents et ne put s'empêcher d'agripper la première chose qui lui était venue, c'est-à-dire David. Elle lui pressa la main tellement fort que le jeune homme crut qu'il allait crier de douleur. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, la petite brune regarda son compagnon, gênée :

- David, il faut que tu sortes quelques minutes, je dois vérifier qu'elle n'a pas été…enfin tu vois…

- Oui, dit-il d'un air grave.

Le gardien sortit et Mary-Margaret enleva le pantalon et la culotte de Régina qui la fixait, le visage impassible :

- Je sais que c'est gênant mais il faut vraiment que…

- Ça ira, interrompit la brune d'une voix faible.

Pendant la durée de l'opération, la jeune femme fixa le plafond, priant intérieurement pour que ce porc de Jefferson n'ait pas mis ses intentions à exécution lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Au bout d'interminables minutes, l'infirmière poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- Il ne t'a pas violée, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle lui remit ensuite ses vêtements et lui donna un sédatif pour que Régina s'endorme. Mary-Margaret allait s'éloigner lorsqu'elle fut retenue par la détenue, elle se pencha vers la brune pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire :

- Je ne…veux pas…qu'Emma…me voit…comme ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on attendra que tu ailles mieux.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un faible sourire.

Régina ferma les yeux, la morphine faisait son effet et elle se sentait à présent comme si elle était dans du coton. Elle pensa à la blonde et au moment où elle la reverrait. Elle soupira de soulagement, elle était saine et sauve…

* * *

En début d'après-midi, Emma était en compagnie d'Ariel comme à son habitude. Elle cherchait David du regard et commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir arriver dans la cour. Lorsqu'enfin il apparut, la blonde se leva et se précipita vers lui. Elle le prit par le bras et l'emmena loin des regards indiscrets :

- Alors ? Tu as vu Régina ?

Il la regarda d'un air désolé :

- Oui je l'ai vue. Emma, je suis désolé…

La blonde fut parcourut de sueurs froides :

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hier soir, lorsque je suis allé la voir dans sa cellule, je l'ai retrouvée, inconsciente. Elle a été battue et affamée !

- Quoi !? Qui lui a fait ça ?

- C'est Jefferson mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne paie rien pour attendre celui-là !

Emma avait la haine contre ce malade, s'il s'était trouvé en face d'elle à cet instant précis, elle l'aurait tué ! Il avait maltraité Régina ! Sa Régina et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'elle la voit :

- Où est-elle ?

- A l'infirmerie avec Mary-Margaret mais il ne vaut mieux pas que tu la voies, elle est tellement mal, elle a été rouée de coups et fouettée.

Fouettée !? La blonde eut la nausée rien que d'imaginer la scène et une vision d'horreur passa devant ses yeux :

- Est-ce que Jefferson l'a…

- Non ! Mary-Margaret a vérifié, il ne l'a pas violée.

Emma en fut soulagée :

- Je veux la voir quand même, peu importe dans quel état elle se trouve, elle a besoin de moi et j'ai besoin d'elle !

Le gardien soupira devant la détermination de la jeune femme :

- Très bien, on y va.

Ils sortirent alors de la cour afin de se rendre à l'infirmerie. A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur de la pièce qu'Emma se précipita sur la brune :

- Régina !

La jeune femme était à moitié assommée par les médicaments et quand elle vit la blonde à ses côtés son cœur rata un battement. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, Emma déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la brune qui grimaça de douleur malgré les papillons dans son ventre.

- Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?

- J'ai dû lui recoudre la lèvre supérieure, dit Mary-Margaret.

- Oh ! Comment tu te sens ? Dit Emma en fixant Régina d'un regard plein de tendresse.

- Je vais mieux maintenant que tu es là, dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Tu m'as tellement manquée. Je vais m'occuper de toi et je veillerais sur toi, plus personne ne pourra te faire du mal !

Pour toute réponse, Régina esquissa un faible sourire et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de sa codétenue :

- Tu es ma sauveuse.

- Sauveuse ? Dit Emma en rigolant, ouais j'adore, ça me plait.

Elle se pencha et embrassa Régina sur le bout des lèvres pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

- Repose-toi maintenant, tu as besoin de dormir.

- Tu restes ?

- Evidemment. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus.

La blonde caressa les cheveux de Régina jusqu'à ce que cette dernière finisse dans les bras de Morphée…


	10. Chapter 10

**Renaissance **

**Coucou tout le monde vous allez bien? Vous avez passé un bon w-e? :) **

**Alors je suis heureuse de constater que la plupart d'entre vous m'ont pardonné pour le mal que "j'ai fait" à Régina ^^ Pour ceux qui auraient encore de la rancune lol ce chapitre devrait finir de vous convaincre de ma bonne foie! :p**

**Merci pour vos reviews, c'est chaque fois un plaisir de lire vos réactions :D Sans vous, je n'aurais pas autant de motivation, alors merci :) **

**Voici le chapitre 10 et il est rated M :p **

**Bonne lecture! **

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Quelques jours plus tard, Régina allait beaucoup mieux et était rentrée dans sa cellule pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emma. La brune était allongée sur le ventre, le dos dénudée, tandis que sa compagne lui passait du gel apaisant sur ses blessures qui avaient maintenant cicatrisées.

- Je ne te fais pas mal ? Demanda la blonde.

- Non, ça va, tu as les mains tellement douces !

Emma rougit et se concentra sur sa tâche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de masser sensuellement la brune. La jeune femme commença par le haut du dos de Régina, puis ses omoplates et descendit doucement vers les hanches de la brune qui ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être. Lorsque la blonde eut terminé, Régina se retourna, offrant sa poitrine à sa codétenue. Emma déglutit et fixa les seins de la jeune femme, elle avait soudain la bouche sèche et ne rêvait que d'une chose : poser sa bouche sur cette jolie poitrine. Régina quant à elle, regardait Emma d'un air amusé. N'y tenant plus, la blonde se rua sur les lèvres de la brune. Leur baiser était langoureux et Régina gémit en sentant la langue d'Emma sur la sienne. Encouragée par les gémissements de sa compagne, la blonde caressa les seins de la brune avec une douceur infinie qui rendait la jeune femme folle de désir. Elle voulait faire l'amour à Emma mais d'abord elle voulait que celle-ci sache la vérité à propos de la raison pour laquelle elle était enfermée ici :

- Emma, gémit-elle.

Régina voulait la repousser mais fut incapable de faire le moindre geste lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de la blonde sur son sein droit.

- Attends, réussit-elle par dire au bout de quelques secondes.

Emma se figea alors et planta un regard inquiet dans celui de sa codétenue :

- Quoi ? Je vais trop vite c'est ça ? Pardon, je voulais pas, c'est que…

- Non, tu ne vas pas trop vite, la rassura Régina, c'est juste que j'aimerais te parler avant qu'on aille plus loin toutes les deux.

- Ah ? Me parler de quoi ?

- J'aimerais que tu saches pourquoi je suis enfermée ici.

- Oh ! Dit la blonde soulagée que la brune la désire autant qu'elle, mais tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je sais mais je veux le faire.

- D'accord mais remets ton t-shirt sinon je serais incapable de me concentrer

Régina éclata de rire et s'exécuta avant de se pelotonner dans les bras de la blonde. Elle réfléchit par où commencer avant d'entamer son récit :

- Cora, ma mère, était une femme tyrannique et avide de pouvoir. Mon père lui, était un homme riche et bon. Quand j'étais jeune, ma mère ne me laissait pas choisir mes amis, je devais côtoyer les filles de bonnes familles. Chaque fois que je ramenais quelqu'un à la maison qui n'était pas du goût de Cora, elle le faisait fuir dans les secondes qui suivaient.

- Quelle pimbêche ! Dit Emma.

La brune esquissa un sourire devant la spontanéité de sa compagne.

- Mon père était fou amoureux d'elle, poursuivit la jeune femme, il lui offrait tout ce qu'elle voulait et à moi aussi d'ailleurs, jamais nous ne manquions de rien mais dans le fond, l'argent ne faisait pas le bonheur et j'étais malheureuse d'être si seule, parce que je ne m'entendais pas du tout avec mes « amies », elles étaient toutes si superficielles alors que moi je rêvais de liberté.

Emma resserra un peu plus Régina contre elle pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle.

- Un soir, une violente dispute a éclaté entre mes parents. Mon père a découvert que ma mère le trompait avec Gold !

La blonde écarquilla les yeux :

- Gold ? Le directeur de la prison ?

- Oui, c'est pour cette raison qu'il cherche par tous les moyens à me faire payer pour le meurtre de ma mère.

- Quel enfoiré ! Je le déteste encore plus qu'avant maintenant.

Régina regarda tendrement la jeune femme et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres :

- Hum, que me vaut ce bisou tout mignon ?

- Je te trouve adorable quand tu t'énerves.

Emma sentit ses joues s'empourprer et détourna les yeux sous le regard amusé de la brune.

- Et ensuite ? Demanda la blonde, piquée par sa curiosité.

- Donc mon père a appris que Cora le trompait et a voulu la quitter. Evidemment elle ne voulait pas parce qu'elle allait tout perdre, la maison, l'argent…

- Toi, ajouta Emma.

- Non, moi elle s'en fichait, elle ne m'a jamais aimée, dit tristement la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Quelle garce ! Comment ne pas t'aimer ? Tu es tellement parfaite.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises. Bon je continue. Un soir je les ai entendus se disputer violemment dans la cuisine, je suis descendue pour voir ce qu'il se passait et là j'ai vu ma mère en train de menacer mon père avec un couteau. Je l'ai suppliée de ne rien faire, elle s'est retournée vers moi, le regard plein de haine, elle m'a craché des mots horribles à la figure et ensuite, elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle allait me tuer et…

Régina dut marquer une pause tellement ses souvenirs étaient douloureux. Emma ne disait rien, elle caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'embrassa sur le front :

- Je… J'ai eu peur pour moi, pour mon père alors sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, j'ai réussi à la désarmer et je lui ai planté le couteau dans le cœur. Elle est morte sur le coup…

La brune se tut et regarda sa compagne dans les yeux, elle croyait qu'après lui avoir avoué son secret, Emma ne voudrait plus d'elle mais la blonde la regardait avec tellement d'amour qu'elle avait envie de fondre en larmes.

- Régina, si tu as besoin de pleurer, n'hésite pas, je suis là pour toi.

- J'ai envie de pleurer de joie, Emma, parce que personne ne m'a jamais regardée comme toi tu le fais. Tu sais, en aucun cas je ne regrette mon geste, je suis heureuse que Cora soit morte, c'est tout ce qu'elle méritait. J'ai juste peur que tu me vois comme un monstre à présent.

La blonde se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne. Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux et Emma passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la brune. Régina entreprit de déshabiller sa codétenue mais celle-ci l'en empêcha :

- A mon tour de te faire des confidences, dit-elle en souriant.

- D'accord, je t'écoute.

- Alors, par où commencer ? Ah oui ! J'ai rencontré Neal en voulant voler une voiture.

- C'est charmant ça, Mademoiselle Swan.

- Ouais, j'avoue j'en suis pas fière mais bon ce que je ne t'ai pas dit c'est que la voiture était déjà volée par Neal. Enfin bref, je t'épargne les détails hein. On est tombé amoureux assez vite et on volait pour pouvoir manger, on n'avait pas vraiment de maison et on rêvait de vivre à Tallahassee. Un jour, Neal m'a offert une magnifique montre.

- Volée je suppose ?

- Ouais mais je le savais pas, il m'avait donné rendez-vous un soir parce qu'il avait un truc à faire pendant la journée, seulement il n'est jamais venu et ce sont les flics qui ont débarqué, ils ont vu la montre et tu connais la suite.

Régina hocha tristement la tête en pensant à ce que cet homme avait fait à Emma en lui faisant croire qu'il l'aimait. Faire arrêter la blonde à sa place était bien la preuve qu'il était lâche et idiot :

- Neal est un con, dit la brune, mais c'est quand même grâce à lui si on s'est rencontré !

Emma afficha un grand sourire :

- Tu as raison et tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux dans la vie.

- Pour l'instant, dit Régina en regardant le ventre de la jeune femme.

La blonde ne répondit pas et se mit à embrasser sa compagne de cellule. Ayant résisté depuis trop longtemps à la tentation, Régina enleva le haut d'Emma ainsi que son soutien-gorge avant de la faire basculer sous elle. La brune déposa ensuite des baisers sensuels sur les seins de la jeune femme, lécha et mordilla le téton durci par l'excitation. Emma gémit bruyamment en sentant les doigts de sa compagne caresser son sein puis descendre lentement vers son bas ventre. Elle brûlait de désir et voulait que Régina la pénètre, la possède toute entière. La brune embrassa ensuite le ventre d'Emma avant de buter sur le pantalon de celle-ci, elle offrit un sourire carnassier à sa blonde avant de la déshabiller. La jeune femme était à présent nue et Régina se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de s'attaquer avidement au sexe de sa compagne.

- Oh bordel de merde, je vais mourir tellement c'est bon.

Régina sourit et enfonça alors sa langue un peu plus loin, faisant gémir davantage Emma. De son pouce elle titilla son clitoris et pouvait sentir à quel point la blonde frissonnait. Son corps se contracta sous sa langue experte mais Régina ne voulait pas la faire jouir tout de suite. Elle arrêta alors ses délicieux baisers et remonta peu à peu tout en continuant ses caresses sur l'intimité de la blonde. Régina lécha alors le cou d'Emma qui n'en pouvait plus de cette douce torture. La brune introduisit alors deux doigts et commença un mouvement de va-et-vient en même temps qu'elle faisait bouger son corps pour ne faire qu'une avec la blonde. Régina faisait des mouvements lents puis accéléra lorsque la blonde grogna de frustration. Emma gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que son corps se contractait et bientôt elle explosa, mordant la lèvre de Régina pour étouffer un cri. Elle attendit quelques secondes que son cœur retrouve un rythme cardiaque normal :

- Wow, c'était trop bon, c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai un orgasme aussi fort ! Tu es la reine du sexe !

La brune éclata de rire et rougit devant un tel compliment :

- Je suis contente que tu aies aimé.

- Olala mais comment tu veux que je rivalise avec ça moi maintenant ? Dit Emma, inquiète.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises et au boulot, dit Régina en rigolant.

- Bien, Majesté !

Emma se mit à califourchon sur la brune, enleva sa tunique et lui caressa alors les seins avec douceur. Elle se pencha ensuite et les lécha à tour de rôle, langoureusement. Régina sentit instantanément son bas ventre s'enflammer, elle passa une main dans les cheveux bouclés de la blonde et la poussa à continuer son exploration. Emma ne se fit pas prier et descendit vers l'intimité de sa compagne, embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de lécher le sexe de Régina. Celle-ci se cambra et fit bouger ses hanches pour approfondir le contact de la langue de la jeune femme. Emma titilla ensuite le clitoris, le suçotant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la brune se tendre. Elle passa ses mains derrière les fesses de Régina et accéléra ses coups de langues. Au bout de quelques secondes, la brune fut frappée par un orgasme fulgurant qui enflamma son corps et son cœur. Elle reprit peu à peu sa respiration et ouvrit les yeux.

- Emma, ne doute pas de tes capacités parce que jamais personne ne m'a fait l'amour avec autant de douceur que toi. Merci.

La blonde rougit et prit Régina dans ses bras. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, elle en avait même oublié Neal et tout le reste même si au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours la crainte que Régina ne veuille pas de son bébé.

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda la jolie brune.

- Heu… à ce qu'on vient de faire et je me dis que j'ai très envie de recommencer.

La jeune femme sourit :

- Emma Swan, tu es une petite coquine et j'adore ça.

La blonde éclata de rire et embrassa sa compagne. Peut-être que ses craintes étaient infondées et que Régina finirait par accepter de vivre avec elle et le bébé finalement…


	11. Chapter 11

**Renaissance **

_**Booonnjooouuur :D J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi ça va, je suis en pleine forme (bientôt les vacances :p)**_

_**Je constate avec plaisir que vous m'avez tous(tes) pardonnée :D Merci ^^**_

_**Merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews et vos follows et vos ajouts en favoris :p Je suis trop happy ^_^**_

_**Voici le chapitre 11! Rated M :p **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Régina ouvrit les yeux et vit Emma paisiblement endormie dans ses bras. Elle repoussa tendrement une mèche de cheveux blonds et caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Celle-ci grogna et ouvrit un œil.

- Emma, réveille-toi.

- Nooon, je suis fatiguée et ton lit est beaucoup plus confortable que le mien.

La brune éclata de rire :

- C'est sans doute parce que je suis dedans et nue non ?

Emma sourit :

- Oui, ça doit être ça !

La blonde s'approcha alors sensuellement de sa compagne et l'embrassa passionnément, faisant glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Régina qui gémit à ce contact.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Régina, dit Emma entre deux baisers.

La brune agrippa les cheveux de sa codétenue et pressa son corps un peu plus contre celui d'Emma.

- Moi aussi…Mais on ne peut pas…Pas maintenant.

La jeune femme grogna de frustration et se dégagea lentement de Régina.

- D'accord, je capitule mais je te préviens, ce n'est que partie remise !

- Mais j'espère bien, dit la brune en souriant.

Emma se leva et enfila sa tunique qui avait volé par terre la veille suite aux ébats amoureux des deux jeunes femmes. Elle attrapa ensuite les vêtements de Régina et les lui lança.

- Au fait, je dois aller voir Mary-Margaret cet après-midi pour ma deuxième échographie.

- Oh ! C'est…bien.

Voyant l'attitude bizarre de sa compagne, la blonde sentit une boule se former au creux de son ventre :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien. C'est juste que…Non laisse tomber, c'est absurde.

Emma passa rapidement son haut et vint s'asseoir près de la brune :

- Hey, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais.

Régina esquissa un sourire et planta son regard dans celui de la blonde :

- J'aimerais assister à l'échographie avec toi si ça ne te dérange pas.

La jeune femme resta muette et avait les larmes aux yeux. Régina se mordit la lèvre inférieure, consciente qu'elle venait de faire une erreur :

- Pardon, Emma, je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça, c'est inapproprié. Je…

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Régina sentit les lèvres chaudes d'Emma sur les siennes. Après un long baiser passionné, la blonde se recula :

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu veuilles bien t'investir dans cette grossesse. Bien sûr que tu peux assister à l'échographie et à toutes les suivantes si tu en as envie.

- Je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi jusqu'au bout.

- Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Régina sourit et embrassa tendrement sa compagne avant de finir de s'habiller. La sonnerie annonçant le petit-déjeuner retentit et les deux jeunes femmes attendirent devant la porte que le gardien vienne leur ouvrir. Une fois dans le couloir, Emma attrapa la brune par le bras afin que celle-ci se tourne vers elle :

- Est-ce qu'on doit garder notre relation secrète ?

- Oui, pour l'instant. Je ne préfère pas déclencher à nouveau la colère de Ruby.

- Ouais, tu as raison.

Avant d'entrer dans le réfectoire, elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Lorsqu'elles furent servies, elles allèrent rejoindre Ariel.

- Salut Ariel,

- Hey Emma. Régina, tu es de retour !

- Oui comme tu peux le constater, dit la brune en s'asseyant.

- Oui, c'est chouette mais à ce qu'il paraît, une fille t'aurait frappée dessus quand tu étais en cellule d'isolement…

Un silence pesant s'installa. Emma était abasourdie par cette rumeur totalement fausse qui disculpait cet enfoiré de Jefferson. Elle allait répliquer que c'était n'importe quoi lorsque Régina prit la parole :

- En effet, c'est exact. J'ai dû aller à l'infirmerie.

- Mais…

La brune fusilla sa compagne du regard et celle-ci baissa alors les yeux.

- En tout cas, j'en connais une qui doit être contente que tu sois là, dit la rouquine en regardant Emma d'un air amusé.

- Ah bon pourquoi ? Demanda Régina.

- Elle n'arrêtait pas de râler et de culpabiliser. Tu devais lui manquer après le baiser que vous avez échangé.

Régina écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers sa codétenue :

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Non ! Enfin oui… C'est sorti tout seul, j'avais besoin d'en parler et puis je me posais des questions et t'étais pas là pour m'aider à y voir plus clair…

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

- C'est bon Emma, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Mais oui, dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh vous êtes mignonnes, dit Ariel.

Régina planta un regard menaçant dans celui de la jeune femme :

- Et toi si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache la langue, c'est bien clair ?

- Heu… oui.

Le repas se passa en silence. Ariel n'osa plus parler et Emma était trop occupée à reluquer Régina pour faire la conversation. Elles allèrent ensuite à la laverie et furent heureuses de ne pas y trouver Ruby. Comme à leur habitude, Emma s'occupa du linge sale tandis que Régina pliait les draps, parfois aidée de la blonde. Au bout d'une demi-heure et ne supportant plus les regards pleins de désir de sa compagne, Régina souffla :

- Emma, arrête de me regarder comme si tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour sur une des machines à laver.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, dit la jeune femme d'une voix sensuelle.

La brune lâcha alors le drap qu'elle avait dans les mains, s'approcha de sa compagne de cellule et l'agrippa par le poignet pour l'entrainer dans une pièce au fond de la laverie. Elle verrouilla la porte derrière elle et se rua sur les lèvres d'Emma, qui était maintenant plaquée au mur. Sa langue vint jouer avec celle de la blonde, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de la part de cette dernière. Régina passa alors ses mains sous le haut d'Emma et remonta lentement vers ses seins. La brune pouvait sentir l'excitation de la jeune femme à travers son soutien-gorge. Elle massa alors sensuellement le sein droit d'Emma tandis que sa main libre vint se faufiler dans la culotte de la blonde.

- Hum, tu es si mouillée…

- Han oui… Régina, s'il te plait, prends-moi.

Et sans attendre, la brune introduisit deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Emma qui gémit sous le contact. Les mouvements de va-et-vient de Régina étaient si rapides et profonds que la jeune femme jouit quelques secondes plus tard, s'accrochant à la brune pour ne pas tomber.

- Oh bordel Régina, c'était trop bon.

Emma enlaça sa compagne et déposa des petits baisers dans son cou. Régina frissonna et se dégagea doucement :

- Allez, Mademoiselle Swan, il faut qu'on retourne travailler maintenant que votre désir est assouvi.

La blonde éclata de rire et suivit la brune hors de la pièce. Elles reprirent alors le travail en silence mais le sourire aux lèvres…

* * *

Comme prévu, en début d'après-midi, Emma se rendit à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Régina. Mary-Margaret était assise à son bureau, le nez dans un dossier. Lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups frappés à la porte, elle releva la tête :

- Entrez. Régina ça tombe bien que tu sois là.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? Dit la brune intriguée.

- Allons d'abord dans la pièce du fond pour que j'examine Emma.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et suivirent l'infirmière. La blonde s'installa ensuite sur la table d'examen tandis que Régina se tenait à sa gauche, lui prenant la main.

- Bien Emma, allonge-toi confortablement.

La jeune femme n'était pas trop rassurée en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une échographie. La brune lui caressa alors la joue en lui murmurant que tout allait bien se passer. Mary-Margaret était en train de préparer tout le matériel nécessaire à l'opération.

- Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle, Jefferson ne t'ennuiera plus Régina, il est en arrêt maladie pendant au moins deux semaines.

- Ah bon ! Comment ça se fait ? Gold l'a puni pour m'avoir maltraitée ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton ironique.

- Heu…non, pourtant il était au courant mais il n'a pas levé le petit doigt.

Régina leva les yeux au ciel devant la naïveté de la petite brune, vivait-elle dans le monde des bisounours ? Il était évident que le directeur voulait étouffer l'affaire car la brune était certaine que c'était lui qui avait ordonné à ce fou de gardien de la maltraiter.

- Et donc ? Demanda Emma qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- Ah oui ! En fait David a croisé Jefferson dans les couloirs et il lui a ôté toute envie de frapper à nouveau sur Régina ou sur toute autre détenue.

- Il lui a foutu une raclée ? Dit la blonde en rigolant.

- Oui c'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé, il a dit que s'il touchait encore un seul cheveu de Régina, il ne retiendrait pas ses coups cette fois et croyez-moi, Jefferson était bien amoché !

Mary-Margaret avait les yeux brillants de fierté en repensant à l'acte de bravoure que son amoureux avait accompli pour sauver une jeune femme en détresse.

- Un vrai prince charmant ! Dit Régina.

- Oui, mon prince charmant, reprit l'infirmière, un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Ouais bon, on est pas dans un conte de fées hein, tu me la fais cette écho au lieu de rêvasser ?

La petite brune secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité :

- Oui excuse-moi mais quand je parle de lui, je suis dans un autre monde.

- Ouais on a vu, dit Emma en rigolant.

Mary-Margaret releva alors le haut de la blonde, mit le gel sur le ventre de celle-ci et posa la sonde pour pouvoir voir le fœtus à l'écran. Lorsqu'Emma aperçut le minuscule bébé sur la petite télévision, elle eut les larmes aux yeux et ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa compagne. Elle aussi était émue. La blonde voulait dire quelque chose mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Emma la regarda perplexe avant d'entendre les battements du cœur de son enfant. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de la brune dans la sienne.

- Oh mon dieu, c'est tellement…

- Magique, termina Régina qui était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes tellement elle était bouleversée.

- Est-ce qu'on peut connaître le sexe ? Demanda Emma, pleine d'espoir.

Mary-Margaret sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme :

- Non, il est encore trop tôt, ça sera possible quand tu seras à quatre mois de grossesse environ.

La blonde hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa codétenue :

- Tu aimerais savoir ?

Régina leva un sourcil :

- Heu…je…et toi ?

- Ouais, comme ça quand on saura on pourra chercher une idée de prénom, dit-elle en souriant.

- On ? Dit la brune, abasourdie.

Voyant qu'elles avaient besoin d'être seules, l'infirmière s'éclipsa après avoir imprimé une photo de l'échographie et rangé son matériel. Emma se releva alors et planta son regard dans celui de la brune. Elle voulait une réponse à la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le moment où elle était tombée sous le charme de Régina.

- Lorsqu'on sera sorti toutes les deux et si nous sommes toujours ensemble, accepterais-tu d'élever ce bébé avec moi ?

Régina resta sans voix. Elle pouvait voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa compagne et repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Avant l'arrivée d'Emma, elle se sentait seule et abandonnée. A part son père, elle n'avait personne au monde et là, elle avait l'occasion de fonder une famille avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Régina s'approcha alors doucement de la blonde, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement :

- Oui, Emma, je veux élever ce bébé avec toi, je veux que nous soyons une famille. Je t'aime…


	12. Chapter 12

**Renaissance **

_**Hello tout le monde ça va? Vous êtes en vacances? :)**_

_**Je posterais le chapitre 13, le 6 janvier étant donné qu'à partir de demain soir, je suis en congé! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews :) Je ne pensais pas que ma fic aurait autant de succès ! **_

_**Je vous souhaite d'avance de bonnes fêtes de Noël ainsi qu'une merveilleuse année 2014! **_

_**Bonne lecture :p Rated M (et oui encore ^^) **_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

Le lendemain, Régina se trouvait dans les sanitaires en train de se brosser les dents. Elle avait pu prendre une bonne douche chaude et cela lui avait fait un bien fou. Depuis la veille, la brune ne cessait de penser aux paroles d'Emma concernant le fait qu'elle veuille élever son enfant avec elle. Ca la rendait folle de joie et inquiète à la fois. Serait-elle à la hauteur ? Pourrait-elle aimer ce bébé comme si c'était le sien ? Elle repensa alors au fœtus qu'elle avait vu à l'échographie et elle sut instantanément que la réponse était positive. La jeune femme leva les yeux et se contempla dans le miroir. Elle aperçut alors Emma, adossée contre une porte de toilette et sursauta :

- Tu m'as fait peur ! J'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je ne t'ai pas entendue entrer.

- Je vois ça et à quoi tu pensais ?

Régina rougit et eut un léger sourire :

- A toi et moi.

- Hum…Intéressant ! Et je faisais quoi dans tes pensées ? Demanda la blonde en s'approchant d'une façon féline.

La brune se retourna et prit la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- Ne seriez-vous pas encore excitée, Mademoiselle Swan ?

Sans répondre, Emma attira la brune à elle et l'embrassa passionnément tout en reculant afin de se retrouver dans une des toilettes. Sans laisser le temps à Régina de réagir, elle ferma la porte, la verrouilla et plaqua sa compagne de cellule contre le bois dur.

- Tu as pris une douche sans moi…

- Oui et ?

- Sais-tu que c'est très mauvais de contrarier une femme enceinte ? Dit Emma en approchant ses lèvres du cou de la brune

- Non je ne savais pas. Tu vas me punir ? Dit Régina d'une voix rauque.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça !

La blonde mordilla alors le cou de sa compagne tout en caressant ses hanches. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de gémir de plaisir. Et sans que Régina ne s'y attende, Emma abaissa son pantalon ainsi que sa culotte et les lui retira. La blonde lécha ensuite avidement le sexe de sa codétenue tandis que cette dernière s'agrippait à ses cheveux, la poussant à aller plus loin. Emma écarta un peu plus les lèvres humides de Régina pour y introduire sa langue encore plus profondément.

- Em'

La brune haletait sous les douces caresses de sa compagne et elle se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de plaisir. La blonde remonta doucement, soulevant la tunique de la jeune femme et s'attaqua aux tétons durcis par l'excitation. Emma pouvait sentir à quel point elle était elle-même mouillée et voulait que Régina la touche lorsqu'elle entendit des voix de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se figea alors en même temps que la brune. Voyant la frustration sur le visage de sa compagne, la blonde lui sourit malicieusement et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle fit descendre sa main et la posa sur le sexe de Régina qui poussa un faible gémissement. Emma entra deux doigts et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient qui était une torture pour la brune. Emma rompit alors le baiser et regarda intensément sa codétenue. Elle plaqua ensuite une main sur la bouche de Régina et accéléra le mouvement en elle. La brune était au bord du précipice et n'allait pas tarder à jouir. La main de la blonde étouffait ses cris et elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir eu cette idée brillante. N'y tenant plus elle ferma les yeux et lâcha prise. L'orgasme la parcourut des pieds à la tête et elle serait tombée à genoux si Emma n'était pas là pour la soutenir. Régina reprit peu à peu son souffle et revint doucement à la réalité. Le calme était revenu, elles étaient à nouveau seules. Elle regarda Emma en souriant et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'initier un autre baiser passionné. La blonde était aux anges et avait un sourire niais sur le visage :

- Je t'aime Régina.

- Moi aussi, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Régina se rhabilla alors vite fait avant de sortir des toilettes, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par sa compagne.

- On va prendre l'air, j'ai chaud, dit la blonde.

La brune éclata de rire :

- Pas étonnant, tu dois être sacrément excitée maintenant étant donné que je ne t'ai rien fait.

- J'avoue, j'espère que tu me remercieras dignement ce soir !

- J'y compte bien, coquine.

Emma sourit et prit Régina par le bras avant de se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers la cour où se trouvait la plupart des détenues.

* * *

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cour, elles aperçurent Ariel qui était en grande conversation avec une jeune femme blonde. En voyant Emma et Régina, la rouquine s'excusa auprès de son amie et alla rejoindre les deux détenues :

- Hey, mais vous étiez où ? Je ne vous ai plus vues après le déjeuner.

- J'étais partie prendre une douche, dit Régina, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois, dit Ariel suspicieuse, au fait vous savez que je suis très amie avec Ashley ?

- Oui et alors ?

- Qui est Ashley ? Demanda Emma, intriguée.

- C'est celle qui occupe la cellule à côté de la notre, répondit la brune.

La rouquine eut alors un grand sourire :

- C'est ça et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait entendu des gémissements provenant de votre cellule, la nuit dernière.

- Des…gémissements ? Dit la blonde, sentant son cœur s'emballer à toute vitesse.

- Oui tu sais, du style, han…oui…oh…hum, dit Ariel en simulant.

Emma était à présent rouge écarlate tandis que Régina gardait un visage impassible. Elle fixa la jeune femme en plissant les yeux et finit par soupirer :

- Très bien, Emma et moi, nous sommes ensemble.

- Je le savais, dit Ariel en levant les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

- Si toi ou Ashley en parlent à qui que ce soit je…

- Oui je sais tu nous arraches la langue ! Calme-toi on dira rien. Je suis contente pour vous !

La brune sourit et regarda sa compagne qui avait recommencé à respirer normalement. Elle était heureuse et elle espérait intérieurement que rien ne viendrait gâcher ce bonheur.

* * *

Ruby était assise sur un banc en compagnie d'Aurore, Mulan et Belle. Elle observait Régina et Emma d'un regard noir :

- Mais regardez-les se pavaner là ! Je suis certaine qu'elles couchent ensemble !

- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Demanda Belle en se tournant pour regarder les deux jeunes femmes.

- Parce que Régina a la tête d'après baise ! S'énerva-t-elle.

Mulan faillit recracher l'eau qu'elle venait de boire tandis qu'Aurore éclata de rire en tapotant gentiment dans le dos de l'asiatique.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, renchérit Belle.

Ruby souffla et fusilla la jeune femme du regard :

- Je connais Régina ! Alors tais-toi avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment.

Belle croisa alors les bras et bouda dans son coin.

- Je ne peux pas les laisser roucouler des jours heureux alors que moi je vais mal ! Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour les séparer !

- T'as qu'à demander à Gold pour faire transférer Emma dans ta cellule. Ensuite tu lui fais du charme, tu couches avec et voila, envolée la fin heureuse de Régina, dit Aurore, fière de son plan.

Les yeux de la brune s'illuminèrent :

- Mais t'es trop intelligente toi en fait ! Je vais faire ça. Je vais aller voir Gold, il déteste Régina et ne pourra pas résister à l'envie de la faire souffrir.

Ruby se leva, plus déterminée que jamais à briser les espoirs de son ancienne compagne.

* * *

Gold était devant la fenêtre en train de regarder les détenues qui se trouvaient dans la cour. Il entendit alors quelques coups à la porte :

- Entrez !

David entra alors dans la pièce :

- Monsieur, Ruby Lucas a demandé à vous voir.

- Bien faites-la entrer !

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Il lui lança un regard plein de haine avant de la laisser passer et de s'éclipser.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Directeur, j'ai une requête à vous demander !

- Asseyez-vous, Mademoiselle Lucas.

Ruby s'exécuta :

- Je suis au courant que vous ne portez pas Régina dans votre cœur…

Gold leva un sourcil, surpris :

- Oui c'est exact.

- Vous savez, depuis qu'Emma Swan est dans sa cellule, Régina est beaucoup plus heureuse et épanouie…

Le directeur tiqua à cette révélation. Il n'avait pas du tout remarqué l'effet que cette blonde idiote avait sur la détenue.

- Et donc, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, poursuivit la jeune femme, vous savez pour la faire souffrir !

Gold se pencha alors sur son bureau, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Vous avez toute mon attention.

- J'aimerais que vous changiez Emma de cellule pour la mettre avec moi. Ca rendrait Régina folle de rage et ça lui briserait le cœur.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Lucas, je vais ordonner que dès ce soir, Emma Swan soit transférée dans votre cellule.

- Merci, je savais que vous seriez de mon côté.

- Je suis toujours du côté des gens qui veulent du mal à Régina. Bien laissez-moi maintenant, j'ai du travail.

Ruby hocha la tête et sortit, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Elle rejoignit David qui attendait dans le couloir. Elle marcha la tête haute en pensant au mal qu'éprouverait son ex-compagne en apprenant que sa chère et tendre lui serait enlevée le soir même…


	13. Chapter 13

**Renaissance **

_**Bonjour tout le monde :) J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances :p Moi oui ^^ **_

_**Bonne année 2014 :D Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses ! **_

_**Merci pour vos reviews, j'avoue que c'était sadique de ma part de vous laisser en plan pendant 2 semaines mais me revoila :p **_

_**Au fait, je suis en retard au niveau des fics que je lis mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous oublie pas, vous aurez vos reviews ;) **_

_**Voila le chapitre 13 :) Bonne lecture =D**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 **

Le soir venu, Régina était installée sur sa couchette, un livre à la main tandis qu'Emma était en train de ranger la pièce. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se dirigea vers la brune et grimpa à califourchon sur ses jambes, prenant le livre des mains de sa compagne et le posa sur le lit :

- Est-ce que ton livre est plus intéressant que moi ? Demanda la blonde en souriant.

- Hum… ça dépend quelle activité tu proposes.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée. Si j'ai bonne mémoire tu me dois une petite gâterie pour ce que je t'ai fait ce midi.

- Une gâterie, vraiment ? Tu parles comme un homme.

- Peut-être mais je fais mieux l'amour.

Régina éclata de rire :

- Ca, ça reste à prouver encore !

- J'adore les défis justement mais je ne te montrerais rien aujourd'hui, c'est à toi de me faire du bien.

- Bien mademoiselle Swan, je ferais ce que vous voudrez.

Emma sourit :

- J'aime quand tu fais tout ce que je veux.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la brune passa ses mains sous le haut de sa codétenue. Elle caressa d'abord son ventre avant de monter lentement vers sa poitrine. D'un geste vif, elle dégrafa le soutien-gorge d'Emma et posa ses mains sur ses seins, leur prodiguant ainsi de douces caresses. Régina s'amusait à prendre les mamelons durcis entre son pouce et son index. La blonde se tortillait sur sa compagne, elle sentait le feu envahir son bas ventre et voulait que Régina la touche. Elle gémit sous les doigts experts de la brune, qui avait remplacé une de ses mains par sa bouche et titillait maintenant le téton avec sa langue.

- Et ça tu aimes ? Dit la brune d'une voix rauque.

- Han oui, j'adore ! Régina touche-moi.

La jeune femme remonta alors ses baisers et embrassa passionnément Emma, faisant jouer sa langue avec celle de la blonde. Elle fit ensuite glisser sa main dans le pantalon de sa compagne et pouvait sentir à quel point elle était mouillée. Régina glissa alors un doigt en elle tandis qu'Emma enfonça ses ongles dans les épaules de la brune :

- Oh oui…Un deuxième…

Régina s'exécuta et commença ensuite un mouvement de va-et-vient. Malheureusement pour elles, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Emma ouvrit les yeux et grogna de frustration lorsque la brune se retira. La porte s'ouvrit alors :

- Hey les fi…

David s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La position plus qu'équivoque des deux jeunes femmes lui fit comprendre qu'il venait d'interrompre un moment intime.

- Pardon, je suis désolé.

Emma était rouge et tentait tant bien que mal de remettre sa tunique en place tandis que Régina souriait devant l'embarras du jeune homme.

- David, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie alors merci.

- Oh ! De rien, à vrai dire c'est grâce à Emma, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à venir te voir.

La brune se tourna alors vers sa compagne, l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement sous le regard gêné du gardien. Il se racla alors la gorge et les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent.

- Pourquoi t'es là ? Demanda la blonde qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

- En fait j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Laquelle ?

- Emma, tu es transférée dans une autre cellule, par ordre de Gold.

- Quoi ?

Régina s'était relevée, en colère :

- Comment ose-t-il encore me faire ça après tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de lui ?

David regarda ses pieds, ne sachant pas quoi dire :

- Tu nous caches quelque chose, dit Emma, crache le morceau !

- En fait, c'est une idée de Ruby. Elle a dit à Gold que vous étiez ensemble et que pour faire souffrir Régina, il fallait vous séparer. Vous vous doutez bien qu'il n'a pas hésité une seconde.

- Quel enfoiré et quelle garce ! Dit la blonde.

Régina n'en revenait pas. Elle pensait que Ruby allait les laisser tranquille après les menaces qu'elle lui avait faites mais non, ça n'avait finalement servi à rien.

- Dans quelle cellule suis-je transférée ?

Le gardien déglutit, il pouvait très bien imaginer quelle réaction aurait Régina.

- Celle de Ruby…

Emma écarquilla les yeux tandis que Régina sortit de ses gonds :

- Non, non, non ! Ca n'est pas possible ! Je vais la tuer, elle va voir ce que c'est que de s'attaquer à moi et à la personne que j'aime.

La blonde prit sa compagne par les épaules et la força à la regarder :

- Régina, calme-toi, ça va aller, on va trouver une solution pour que je revienne ici sans nous en prendre à Ruby d'accord ? Je ne veux surtout pas que tu retournes au trou ! Au moindre faux pas, Gold n'hésitera pas à te renvoyer là-bas.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas. Elle va te mettre dans son lit en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Elle va te détourner de moi, elle…

- Stop ! Arrête de dire des conneries, la seule personne avec qui je veux être c'est toi. Jamais elle ne m'aura parce que je t'aime Régina et que je veux fonder une famille avec toi.

David assistait à la scène sans rien dire même s'il trouvait les deux femmes attendrissantes. Il savait que la brune avait besoin d'être rassurée. Cette dernière soupira alors et enlaça Emma :

- Ne te laisse pas faire, tu vas me manquer, je t'aime.

- On se verra demain matin et promis, je ne la laisserais pas toucher un seul de mes cheveux. Je t'aime aussi.

Elles s'embrassèrent ensuite langoureusement, oubliant presque la présence du gardien avant qu'Emma ne prenne ses affaires et suive David jusqu'à la cellule de Ruby. Régina quant à elle, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots : encore une fois on venait de lui enlever son bonheur…

* * *

Arrivée dans sa nouvelle cellule, Emma s'installa sur la couchette vide et fixa le plafond. Ruby la regardait, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Se sentant épiée des pieds à la tête, la blonde tourna la tête et fusilla la jeune femme du regard :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je me disais que tu étais bien foutue quand même.

- Franchement si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te fais manger ta langue de vipère.

Ruby éclata de rire devant la menace d'Emma et se leva pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit de la blonde.

- Dégage de mon lit !

- Voyons Emma, ne fais pas ta frigide, tu vas voir comme je baise mieux que Régina !

- Ah ouais, tu baises tellement mieux qu'elle que tu veux la récupérer, t'es d'une logique infaillible toi hein !

La jeune femme fut quelque peu décontenancée par les paroles de la blonde mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et posa sa main sur la poitrine d'Emma.

- Ne me touche pas !

Emma la repoussa si fort que Ruby tomba du lit. Elle se releva, pleine de rage :

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, salope ! Je t'aurais et tu crieras mon nom tellement fort que Régina l'entendra de sa misérable cellule.

- Mais oui bien sûr, continue de rêver ! J'aimerais bien dormir maintenant alors ferme-la !

Sur ce, la blonde se retourna et fixa le mur en pensant à Régina. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle faisait la dure mais au fond d'elle, elle se sentait mal sans la brune pour la protéger de cette péripatéticienne en chaleur…

Le lendemain matin, Ruby se leva très tôt. Elle se planta devant la porte et cria après le gardien. Emma fut réveillée mais ne le montra pas, ayant trop peur que la jeune femme lui fasse de nouvelles propositions indécentes. La porte s'ouvrit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lucas ? Demanda David d'une voix froide.

- J'aimerais aller prendre une douche avant le petit-déjeuner.

Le jeune homme souffla mais la laissa passer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Emma avant de fermer la porte. Une idée germa alors dans son esprit et c'est d'un pas silencieux qu'il se dirigea vers la cellule de Régina. Pendant ce temps, Ruby entra dans les sanitaires et se déshabilla. Une fois nue, elle enroula une serviette autour de son corps et entra dans une cabine de douche. Elle alluma le robinet et attendit que l'eau devienne chaude. Elle passa ensuite sa tête sous le jet, prit le shampooing et se frictionna les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle fut propre et rincée, elle sortie de la douche et tomba nez à nez avec Régina.

- Bonjour, Ruby.

- Ré…gi…na, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'avais envie de te voir.

Ruby recula et se trouva coincée contre le mur. La brune en profita pour coller son corps contre celui de la jeune femme. Ruby déglutit péniblement en sentant les seins de Régina contre les siens, elle brûlait de désir pour cette femme et avait un mal fou à le cacher. Régina se pencha alors à l'oreille de Ruby et lui murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

- Hum…tu aimerais que je te touche ?

La jeune femme essaya de résister à ses pulsions mais lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de la brune dans son cou, elle ne put retenir un gémissement :

- Oh oui, Régina, s'il te plait…

Régina passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon érotique, elle pouvait sentir la tension émaner du corps de Ruby et approcha lentement sa bouche de la jeune femme. Cette dernière ferma les yeux afin de profiter du baiser que la brune allait lui donner. Mais ne sentant rien venir au bout de quelques secondes, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit que Régina la fixait d'un sourire victorieux.

- Laisse-moi te dire une chose, Ruby. Tu n'auras plus jamais le privilège de sentir mes lèvres sur les tiennes, ni sentir mon corps sur le tien. Peu importe ce que tu feras pour nous nuire à Emma et moi, ça ne changera rien. Tu n'arriveras jamais à nous séparer parce que je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé auparavant et nous allons fonder une famille…

Ruby leva les sourcils :

- Oui tu as bien entendu, Emma attend un bébé et je vais l'élever avec elle parce que notre amour est sincère et vrai que tu le veuilles ou non.

Régina se dégagea alors de la jeune femme et lui lança un sourire hypocrite avant de quitter la pièce et de laisser son ex-compagne complètement sous le choc. Cette fois-ci, Régina avait gagné, elle ne laisserait rien ni personne mettre en péril sa relation avec Emma même si pour ça, il fallait détruire les autres un par un…


	14. Chapter 14

**Renaissance **

_**Coucou tout le monde :) **_

_**Alors un énorme merci pour vos reviews, j'ai dépassé la barre des 200! Vous êtes géniaux! **_

_**J'ai constaté avec plaisir que vous étiez toujours là malgré ma petite pause de deux semaines :) Merciiii **_

_**Voici le chapitre 14, avec à nouveau Régina badass comme on l'aime :p**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**Enjoy ;) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Emma était dans le réfectoire avec Ariel et cherchait Régina des yeux.

- Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

La rouquine soupira :

- Oh Emma, laisse-la vivre, elle va sans doute arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- J'espère…

La porte du restaurant s'ouvrit et la blonde aperçut Ruby, déçue elle plongea le nez dans son café. Elle fut étonnée lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le bras et vit que c'était la jeune femme en question :

- Oh Emma, je viens de passer un super moment dans les douches avec Régina, on a baisé comme des folles ! Dit Ruby en souriant avant de s'éloigner.

La blonde en resta bouche bée tandis qu'Ariel avait arrêté de manger et fixait son amie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Régina entra dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'installa à côté d'Emma :

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je viens de faire, dit la brune enthousiaste.

- Oh si, crois-moi, je le sais ! Dit Emma, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Tu…sais ?

Régina regarda sa compagne d'un air interrogateur avant que celle-ci ne se lève et se dirige vers la sortie.

- Qu'est-ce que...

La brune se tourna alors vers Ariel qui la regardait d'un air désolé.

- J'ai raté un épisode ?

- Ben en fait, un peu avant que tu n'arrives, Ruby est venue nous dire qu'elle et toi aviez couché ensemble !

Régina écarquilla les yeux :

- Quoi ? Et Emma a cru une chose pareille ? Il faut que j'aille la voir et lui expliquer que ça n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai fait.

Sur ce, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea au seul endroit où la blonde pouvait se trouver à cette heure-ci : la laverie.

* * *

Emma était en train de mettre rageusement le linge sale dans la machine à laver. Elle ruminait sa colère contre Régina et contre elle-même, comment avait-elle pu être aussi idiote et imaginer qu'elle pourrait vivre heureuse avec la brune ? Après tout, c'était la prison ici et en prison, tout le monde couchait avec tout le monde, ça, elle l'avait bien compris. Régina entra alors dans la pièce :

- Emma…

La blonde se tourna vers la jeune femme :

- Une nuit ! Juste une seule où l'on est séparé et te voila déjà avec une autre ? Jamais je n'aurais pensé ça de toi ! Je suis tellement déçue ! Je pensais qu'on pourrait fonder une famille…

- Tu as fini ? Interrompit la brune d'une voix sèche.

- Non !

- Et bien tant pis, tu vas m'écouter quand même ! Premièrement, tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas l'infidélité.

Emma baissa alors la tête.

- Et deuxièmement, oui je suis allée retrouver Ruby dans les douches mais ce n'était certainement pas dans l'intention de coucher avec elle ! Je suis allée lui dire que peu importe ce qu'elle tenterait pour nous séparer, elle n'y arriverait pas parce que je t'aime et que nous allons avoir un enfant ensemble, notre enfant ! Mais apparemment, je me suis trompée, elle a réussi son coup !

Régina tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la table où se trouvait le linge propre à plier. Emma releva alors la tête, les larmes aux yeux en se rendant compte de son erreur. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de sa compagne.

- Régina, je suis désolée, pardonne-moi ! J'ai été c…

Mais la blonde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle sentit les lèvres de la brune contre les siennes. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour approfondir le baiser. Régina plaqua alors Emma contre la table et la souleva pour que cette dernière se retrouve assise dessus. La brune caressa les cuisses de sa compagne qui se mit à gémir contre sa bouche.

- Non mais je rêve !

Ruby venait de faire irruption dans la laverie. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent. Emma, embarrassée d'avoir été prise sur le fait, ne savait plus où regarder tandis que Régina jubilait de la situation.

- Oh, Ruby, excuse-nous mais tu sais, depuis qu'Emma a été transférée dans ta cellule, c'est difficile pour moi de résister à son corps si parfait, tu comprends ?

La jeune femme fulminait :

- J'en ai rien à cirer de tes états d'âme, Régina, vous vous remettez tout de suite au travail !

La brune éclata de rire et aida Emma à descendre de la table. Elle prit alors les draps et entreprit de les plier correctement sous le regard noir de Ruby.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Emma et Régina se trouvaient dans la cour avec Ariel.

- Je suis contente que vous ne soyez plus fâchées toutes les deux ! Ca aurait été dommage que ça se termine entre vous, vous allez trop bien ensemble.

- Merci, dit Emma en souriant et en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de sa compagne, j'ai été bête de réagir aussi violemment, ça doit être les hormones !

La brune ne dit rien, elle se contenta de sourire et profiter pleinement du fait qu'elle était avec Emma parce que le soir venu, elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule dans sa cellule et rien que d'y penser, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Emma remarqua le silence de sa compagne et fronça les sourcils :

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si tout va bien.

- Mouais, je suis pas convaincue, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- C'est juste que ce soir, on sera séparé et je n'en ai pas envie.

La blonde passa un bras autour des épaules de la brune et la serra fort contre elle.

- Je suis certaine qu'on va trouver un moyen pour être à nouveau dans la même cellule, ça va juste prendre un peu de temps.

- Oui tu as raison mais ça va quand même être difficile.

- Ouais mais au moins on a plus Ruby dans les pattes, elle a dû comprendre le message maintenant.

- J'espère !

Emma sourit et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Elles furent interrompues par l'arrivée de David.

- Mills, je peux te parler ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

La blonde regarda le gardien, perplexe.

- Et moi je peux venir ?

Le jeune homme regarda la blonde, embarrassé.

- Non, reste avec ton amie, ça ne sera pas long.

Emma croisa les bras et bouda dans son coin. Régina l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'éloigner plus loin avec David.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bien, Mary-Margaret a appris une nouvelle qui devrait te réjouir. Evidemment, elle est soumise au secret professionnel mais elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de m'en parler et j'ai pensé que peut-être tu pourrais utiliser cette information pour récupérer Emma dans ta cellule et…

- Viens-en au fait s'il te plait, dit Régina, agacée.

- Heu…oui ! Voila Belle est enceinte !

- Oh ! Et en quoi ça va m'aider ?

- Le père de ce bébé n'est autre que Gold !

Les yeux de la brune s'illuminèrent et un sourire diabolique apparut sur son visage.

- Je vois ! Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. Je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille rendre une petite visite à notre cher directeur.

- Je t'accompagne…

Régina acquiesça et alla rejoindre Emma pour lui dire qu'elle avait une petite chose à régler et que ça ne serait pas long.

* * *

Une fois devant la porte du directeur, David donna des petits coups à la porte et attendit qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Une fois qu'il entendit la voix de Gold résonner à travers la porte, il l'ouvrit et entra :

- Monsieur, Régina Mills aimerait vous voir.

- Faites-la entrer et laissez-nous.

- Bien.

Il laissa passer la brune avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Mademoiselle Mills, quel plaisir de vous voir, dit le directeur.

- Monsieur Gold, enlevez donc ce sourire hypocrite de votre visage, vous me donnez la nausée !

L'homme tiqua et proposa à Régina de s'asseoir :

- Je suis très bien debout, merci.

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Ma requête est simple, je veux qu'Emma revienne dans ma cellule.

Gold éclata de rire.

- Mais vous rêvez ma chère, jamais elle ne vous reviendra.

Régina fit alors le tour du bureau et regarda par la fenêtre, pensive. Elle mit un certain temps avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je me demande ce que penserait votre hiérarchie si elle apprenait que vous vous êtes envoyé en l'air avec une des détenues.

Le directeur se crispa sur son siège mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître :

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

- C'est évident. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous vous livrez à moi tout de suite.

Elle se tourna et fit volte face à l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie :

- Et si je vous dis Belle, la mémoire vous revient ?

- Comment osez-vous ?

- Oh ! J'ai touché un point sensible ? Le directeur est amoureux ?

- J'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie lorsque vous avez tué Cora !

Régina éclata de rire, un rire sans joie :

- Ca ne vous empêche pas de coucher avec une autre femme et de la mettre enceinte !

Gold écarquilla les yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que ?

- Et oui, félicitation Gold, vous allez être père ! Donc nous allons faire un marché, Emma revient dans ma cellule dès ce soir et votre secret restera entre nous sinon j'en parlerais à votre hiérarchie.

Le directeur se cala dans son siège, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

- Personne ne croira une détenue qui n'a pas hésité à tuer sa mère de sang froid.

- Peut-être bien, dit Régina, mais un test de paternité ne ment pas.

Le sourire de Gold s'évanouit, il était évident qu'il venait de perdre une bataille.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle Swan sera transférée dans votre cellule dès ce soir.

- Merci ! Et tant que vous y êtes j'ai une dernière faveur à vous demander.

L'homme soupira mais capitula, il n'avait pas le choix de toute manière, il était coincé :

- Laquelle ?

La brune se pencha alors à son oreille. Une fois qu'elle eut demandé sa faveur, Régina regarda Gold en souriant alors que ce dernier la fixait d'un air abasourdi :

- Mais où voulez-vous que je trouve une chose pareille ?

- Je n'en sais rien mais débrouillez-vous ! J'aimerais fêter dignement le retour d'Emma.

La jeune femme fit une nouvelle fois le tour du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, Monsieur Gold, bonne journée !

Elle claqua la porte en sortant et rejoignit David, un sourire triomphant sur le visage :

- Alors ? Demanda le gardien.

- Alors je vais passer la meilleure soirée de toute ma vie…


	15. Chapter 15

**Renaissance **

**_Bonjour tout le monde :) J'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end :p_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont été intrigués par la requête que Régina a demandé à Gold. _**

**_Voici la réponse dans ce chapitre :p Il est rated M (très MMM même lol)_**

**_Bonne lecture et à jeudi pour la suite =D_**

**_Enjoy ;) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 **

Régina trépignait d'impatience en attendant le retour d'Emma. Elle s'était mise à ranger la cellule, faisant le lit de la blonde et plaçant les livres sur la table par ordre alphabétique. Elle aurait aimé avoir quelques bougies pour rendre la pièce romantique mais elle n'était pas autorisée à en utiliser. Une fois que tout fut impeccable, la brune s'installa sur son lit et feuilleta un des magazines que son père lui avait ramené. Elle eut un mal fou à se concentrer sur les articles qu'elle lisait étant donné qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à la soirée qu'elle avait prévue pour Emma et elle. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit enfin et la blonde entra.

- Emma !

Sans attendre une seconde de plus, Régina se rua sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Le baiser devint rapidement langoureux et bientôt les deux femmes se retrouvèrent sur le lit de la brune.

- Wow quel accueil ! Dit la blonde en rigolant.

- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, susurra Régina à l'oreille de sa compagne.

- Hum… Tu m'as réservé une surprise ?

- Ça se pourrait bien.

Emma plongea alors son regard dans les yeux noisette de sa codétenue et lui caressa tendrement la joue :

- On a été séparée seulement une nuit et c'était comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de mon cœur.

Régina rougit :

- C'était pareil pour moi, je devenais folle ici sans toi ! Je t'aime tellement.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

La blonde initia alors un nouveau baiser qui devint vite passionné. Ne voulant plus attendre, Régina passa ses mains sous la tunique d'Emma afin de lui caresser le ventre. Elle remonta ensuite vers sa poitrine et la massa sensuellement, ce qui fit gémir la jeune femme. La brune enleva alors le haut et le soutien-gorge de sa compagne avant de les envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Emma fit alors de même avec les vêtements de la brune et elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à moitié nues. La blonde prit un des seins de Régina en bouche tandis que sa main descendit directement dans le pantalon de la brune, qui hoqueta de surprise :

- On est pressé Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Oh oui… Je veux te toucher Régina.

- Et moi aussi je veux que tu me touches mais pas tout de suite.

La jeune femme regarda sa codétenue, incrédule. Régina, quant à elle, jubilait en voyant le désarroi de la blonde.

- Je t'ai dit que j'avais une surprise pour toi.

- Oui, je m'en souviens, et c'est quoi ?

Régina se dégagea alors doucement d'Emma et se pencha pour prendre quelque chose en dessous de son lit. Lorsque la blonde vit l'objet que la brune tenait en main, elle écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment est-ce que tu as eu ce truc ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as demandé à ton père !

La jeune femme éclata de rire :

- Tu es folle ! Il aurait fait un arrêt cardiaque si je lui avais demandé une chose pareille.

- Alors à qui ?

- Au directeur, dit-elle fièrement.

Emma ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer :

- Tu as demandé un god-ceinture à Gold !?

Régina hocha la tête en souriant.

- Mais il te déteste !

- Je sais mais j'ai passé un marché avec lui.

- Quel genre de marché ? Demanda Emma, sceptique.

- J'ai découvert que Belle était enceinte de lui.

- Hein ? T'es sérieuse là ?

- Oui. Du coup, je lui ai demandé que tu reviennes ici et une petite faveur en plus, il n'a pas pu refuser, évidemment. Tu aurais vu sa tête, c'était trop drôle !

- Ouais j'imagine…

- Bon cessons ces bavardages et passons aux choses sérieuses.

Emma sourit et attira la brune contre elle. Elle fit jouer sa langue avec celle de Régina et finit par mordre sensuellement la lèvre inférieure de sa compagne. La brune lui enleva alors son pantalon ainsi que son shorty. La blonde était maintenant nue et enleva également les vêtements de sa compagne. Elles s'embrassaient, se caressaient, se léchaient. La température de la pièce avait augmenté et elles ne cessaient de gémir sous les douces caresses de l'autre.

- Régina… dit Emma entre deux baisers.

- Mouiii ?

- Est-ce que tu as…du…heu…lubrifiant ?

La blonde était gênée de devoir poser une telle question. Régina se releva et regarda sa compagne d'un regard noir de désir :

- Non mais j'ai la solution !

Avant qu'Emma n'ait pu réagir, la brune prit possession de son sexe et le lécha avidement :

- Han…J'adore…cette…solution…

La jeune femme agrippa les cheveux de sa compagne pour qu'elle approfondisse ses coups de langue. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter des sensations de plaisir que Régina lui prodiguait et elle pouvait sentir l'orgasme arriver. Son corps se tendit et elle se cambra mais fut arrêter dans son élan lorsque la brune arrêta tout mouvement. Emma grogna de frustration et était prête à incendier sa compagne de reproches lorsque cette dernière pénétra en elle avec le pénis artificiel.

- Oh bordel de merde !

- Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

- Han non au contraire, c'est…trop bon.

Régina fit alors de lents mouvements de va-et-vient pour que sa codétenue s'habitue à la présence du faux pénis en elle. Mais bientôt, Emma posa ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et la força à accélérer. Régina ne se fit pas prier et donna des coups de reins bien placés. La blonde gémissait et faisait même tout son possible pour ne pas crier son plaisir.

- Oh oui… Plus vite…'Gina plus vite ! Ne t'arrête surtout pas !

Régina accéléra alors la cadence et se pencha pour embrasser et mordiller le cou de sa blonde. Lorsqu'elle sentit que cette dernière allait jouir, elle releva la tête afin de voir son visage. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour emmener la brune au septième ciel en même temps qu'Emma. Epuisée d'avoir tant donné, Régina s'écroula sur sa compagne, qui essayait de reprendre une respiration normale.

- J'ai rêvé où on a joui en même temps ?

- Non tu n'as pas rêvé, mais t'étais tellement excitante.

- Han c'est toi oui ! Je t'aime Régina.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Elles s'embrassèrent et la brune se retira doucement de sa compagne pour ne pas lui faire mal. Elle rangea ensuite l'objet dans sa boite avant de le planquer sous son lit.

- Tu as eu une merveilleuse idée, dit Emma en prenant la brune dans ses bras.

- Sachez Mademoiselle Swan que j'ai toujours des bonnes idées.

- C'est pas faux ! Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour.

Elles s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond.

Le lendemain matin, les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent pratiquement en même temps.

- Bonjour, dit Emma en souriant, bien dormi ?

- Je dors toujours bien quand je suis dans tes bras.

- Moi aussi.

La blonde se pencha et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de se lever :

- Ouch !

La brune fronça les sourcils :

- Emma, ça ne va pas ?

- Si… C'est juste que tu n'y as pas été de main morte hier soir.

- Je n'ai fait qu'écouter tes désirs ma chère.

- Ouais j'avoue, s'esclaffa Emma.

Régina se leva à son tour et commença à s'habiller.

- Au fait, j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Est-ce que je veux recommencer ? Oh que oui mais cette fois c'est moi qui tiens les rennes.

La jeune femme donna une petite tape sur l'épaule :

- Pas ça, idiote.

- Quoi alors ? Demanda la blonde en rigolant.

- Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour rencontrer mon père ?

Emma fit les yeux ronds et eut soudain une bouffée de chaleur :

- Hein ? Heu…ouais, pourquoi pas ? Mais je ne saurais pas trop quoi lui dire.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, il a la conversation facile.

- Je sais pas si ça doit me rassurer !

Régina sourit et enlaça sa codétenue :

- Je suis tellement bien avec toi et j'aimerais te présenter à l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde tu comprends ?

- Ouais et je serais à la hauteur.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus mon amour. Je l'appelle cet après-midi pour qu'il fasse une demande de parloir avec toi.

- Et ça risque de prendre beaucoup de temps ça ? Personne ne vient me voir alors…

- Quelques jours.

- Ok, ça me laisse le temps de préparer un petit discours du genre « Monsieur Mills, la nuit dernière avec votre fille était tellement chaude, si vous saviez, on a utilisé un… »

- C'est bon, Emma, on a compris, interrompit la brune en rigolant, ne lui dis surtout pas une chose pareille, tu risquerais de le tuer.

- Oh non, après je t'aurais sur le dos et dieu seul sait ce que tu es capable de faire !

La brune ne répondit pas et embrassa fougueusement son amante avant que la sonnerie annonçant le petit-déjeuner ne retentisse.

- Han ça tombe bien, j'ai trop faim !

- Tu as tout le temps faim, dit Régina.

- Ouais c'est vrai et après on va aller prendre une bonne douche.

- On ?

- Oui, toi et moi dans la même cabine, ça va être bien !

Elles sortirent de la cellule et traversèrent le couloir qui les menait au réfectoire.

- Vous êtes insatiable, Mademoiselle Swan et j'adore ça…


	16. Chapter 16

**Renaissance **

**Coucou j'espère que vous allez bien ! **

**Merci pour vos reviews, je vois que je vous ai donné chaud lol **

**Beaucoup d'entre vous ont hâte de lire la rencontre Emma/Henry. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps!**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 **

Le jour de la rencontre avec le père de Régina était arrivé et Emma ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de stresser à l'idée de rencontrer son beau-père. Elle ne cessait de se poser mille et une questions. Elle ne se souvenait plus avoir autant stressé pour quelque chose, sauf peut-être la première échographie qu'elle avait faite. Régina qui lisait un livre, voyait sa compagne faire les cents pas dans la cellule, attendant l'heure fatidique.

- Calme-toi, Emma, tout va bien se passer.

- Et si je lui plaisais pas hein ?

- Tu lui plairas ! Et même si ça n'est pas le cas, ça n'est pas grave, je ne te quitterais pas parce que je t'aime, d'accord ?

- Ouais…

La blonde tenta de sourire mais elle eut soudain envie de vomir tout son déjeuner.

- J'ai trop peur !

Régina déposa son livre et se leva pour aller réconforter son amante :

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour te rassurer ?

- Un bisou !

La brune éclata de rire mais s'exécuta. Le baiser était chaste et tendre mais bientôt, Emma en voulait plus et passa sa langue pour demander l'accès à sa compagne. Régina ouvrit la bouche et un ballet des plus délicieux commença. La blonde gémit et passa ses mains sous la tunique de sa codétenue. C'est alors que des coups furent frappés à la porte, mettant fin à l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes.

- Emma, quelqu'un demande à te voir au parloir, dit David.

- Je sais, j'ai rendez-vous.

- Fais-lui un bisou de ma part, dit Régina avant que la blonde ne sorte de la pièce.

- Ouais t'inquiète.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois sa compagne et ferma la porte derrière elle. David la conduisit alors jusqu'au parloir :

- Alors, Emma, tu vas rencontrer beau-papa, se moqua le gardien.

- Tais-toi, s'il te plait sinon je te gerbe dessus !

- Oh…Ok ! Voila on y est. C'est le monsieur avec les cheveux grisonnants là-bas dans le fond.

- D'accord, merci.

La blonde inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage et avança toute souriante vers son beau-père.

- Bonjour Monsieur Mills, je suis Emma Swan, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Elle lui tendit la main qu'il serra chaleureusement :

- Bonjour Emma, je suis ravi aussi mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Henry.

- D'accord, Henry.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur les chaises.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ? Demanda le père de Régina.

- Ben ça va plutôt bien malgré le fait que je sois enfermée ici.

- Régina m'a dit que vous êtes en prison à cause de votre ex petit-ami.

- Oui, Neal. Il m'a piégée.

- Je sais, dit-il d'un air désolé.

- Mais je suis contente que vous sachiez que je n'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire.

- Vous savez Emma, quand bien même vous seriez coupable, ça ne changerait rien étant donné que vous rendez ma fille heureuse.

La blonde sourit et rougit.

- Elle me rend heureuse aussi.

- Tant mieux, je suis content pour vous deux. Et puis je ne suis pas comme sa mère, je ne l'empêcherais jamais de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend. Je sais combien elle a souffert à cause de l'histoire avec Daniel.

- Daniel ? Demanda la jeune femme, intriguée.

- Oh… Régina ne vous a pas parlé de lui ?

- Heu…Non.

Henry avait l'air soudainement ennuyé. Il évitait de croiser le regard d'Emma, ne sachant pas comment rattraper son erreur.

- S'il vous plait, racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que Régina vous en parle elle-même.

Emma soupira et lança un regard désespéré à Henry.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça.

- S'il vous plait ! Si ça se trouve, jamais elle ne m'en parlera.

- C'est possible.

- Alors, dites-moi ! Je vous promets que je ne dirais pas que vous m'en avez parlé.

L'homme regarda la blonde et finit par capituler :

- Très bien. Quand Régina avait dix-sept ans, elle est tombée amoureuse d'un garçon de sa classe, Daniel. Il était vraiment très gentil et attentionné avec elle. Régina m'avait confié son secret et je lui avais fait la promesse de ne jamais en parler à ma femme. Seulement, un soir, Cora est rentrée plus tôt que prévu et a surpris Régina et Daniel. Elle a fait tellement peur à ce garçon que, du jour au lendemain, il a quitté ma fille et a changé d'école.

- Mais quelle garce !

- Je suis d'accord. Régina était effondrée et elle a mis un certain temps pour s'en remettre.

La blonde ne savait plus quoi dire, une fois encore, elle était choquée par le comportement de Cora, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'à ses yeux qu'une sorcière qui avait mérité sa mort. Elle repensa à Régina et tous les moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble et elle n'avait qu'une envie : la protéger.

- Emma, pardonnez-moi cette question mais il faut que je sache.

- Oui, je vous écoute.

- Comment envisagez-vous l'avenir avec ma fille ?

La jeune femme fut étonnée par la question :

- Et bien, je…j'aimerais vivre avec Régina et le bébé.

Henry écarquilla les yeux et se pencha vers la blonde :

- Le…bébé ?

Emma déglutit péniblement lorsqu'elle comprit que sa compagne avait omis de parler du bébé à son père. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était légèrement vexée.

- Heu…oui. Je suis enceinte, Régina ne vous l'a pas dit ?

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Oh ! Ben en fait c'est peut-être parce que ça fait pas très longtemps que j'ai demandé à Régina si elle voulait bien élever le bébé avec moi et elle a accepté.

Henry se cala dans sur sa chaise avant d'offrir un sourire à la blonde :

- Et bien, je suis très heureux d'apprendre que je vais être grand-père.

Emma fut plus que touchée de cet aveux et avait soudainement envie de pleurer. Elle qui avait toujours été seule et sans famille. Trimballée de foyers en familles d'accueil jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour prendre son indépendance. Elle allait enfin avoir ce dont elle désirait le plus au monde : un foyer stable avec une femme aimante et un merveilleux bébé qui grandissait en elle.

- Emma, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, je suis juste émue.

- Oh, je comprends.

La gardienne qui s'occupait du parloir annonça la fin des visites. Emma et Henry se levèrent en même temps et l'homme prit la blonde dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci.

- Au fait, avant que je n'oublie, Régina vous fait un bisou.

- Tu lui en feras un de ma part.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Et bienvenue dans la famille, Emma.

- Merci.

Elle quitta alors la pièce le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur plus léger.

* * *

Après avoir été prendre une bonne douche, Emma rentra dans sa cellule et fut assaillie de questions par sa compagne :

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Vous avez parlé de moi ?

- Hey, reprends ton souffle !

La blonde attrapa alors sa compagne par les hanches et l'embrassa langoureusement :

- Tu m'as manquée !

- Toi aussi. Mais raconte.

Emma éclata de rire devant l'impatience de sa codétenue et elle s'installa sur le lit, imitée par la brune.

- Ton père est génial. On a parlé de la prison, du pourquoi j'étais là et puis il a demandé ce que je comptais faire avec toi.

- Tu as dit quoi ?

- Que je voulais vivre avec toi et le bébé…

Régina se figea et rougit :

- Emma, je n'ai…

- Je sais, il me l'a dit mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est très heureux de devenir grand-père.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui !

- Je n'en reviens pas. Je suis tellement contente. Et ensuite ?

- Ben c'est tout, on a pas eu beaucoup de temps tu sais. Oh et il t'a fait un bisou aussi.

- Ah… Et tu attends quoi pour me le faire ?

La blonde sourit et ne se fit pas prier pour embrasser sa compagne. Régina se blottit ensuite dans ses bras et elles parlèrent un long moment de leur avenir en commun avant de finalement s'endormir sans même avoir pris la peine d'aller dîner….


End file.
